


Ген Волка. Зов крови

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Educational, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: Невозможно пойти против собственной природы, даже если она представляет собой глобальную ошибку эволюции человечества
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это НЕ фэнтези, хотя здесь есть оборотни. Но здесь они не мифические существа, а следствие мутаций генома человека

Голоса игравшей на площадке ребятни разносились на всю округу. Кто-то катался на всевозможных качелях, каруселях или горках, кто-то исследовал спортивные снаряды или носился вокруг, играя в догонялки — каждый был занят своими играми, внося посильный вклад в общую суматоху.

Немногочисленные родители, сопровождающие детей, устроились на скамьях, стоявших немного в стороне от площадки заводя меж собой пустые беседы о которых в скором времени вряд ли кто-либо из них сможет хоть что-то вспомнить.

За площадкой со снарядами, на небольшом футбольном поле за мячом бегала группа мальчишек лет от семи до десяти.

Поскольку для старших ребят было сделано большое поле в другой части парка, играть детворе никто не мешал.

Одним из бегавших здесь детей был мальчик по имени Ли Джено. Заметно загоревший под летним солнцем восьмилетний парнишка в длинных шортах и полосатой футболке, выделявшийся среди таких же взъерошенных и неугомонных мальчишек парой цветных пластырей на коленях и круглыми очками, так и норовившими упасть с носа.

В очередной раз спеша к летевшему в его сторону мячу, Джено не успел перехватить его, и черно-белый шар, отскочив от земли, скрылся за кустами, под разочарованный стон ребят.

Признавая собственную ошибку, Ли поправил в очередной раз очки и, бросив короткое: «Я сейчас!», — скрылся за кустами в поисках своей потери.

Раздвигая перед собой ветви, царапающие руки, Джено недовольно хмурился, пока неожиданно для самого себя не вывалился на крохотную лужайку, на которой был худой мальчишка примерно его возраста в легкой рубашке с коротким рукавом и светлых брючках. Отряхивая одной рукой слегка запачканные землей колени, он держал под мышкой пропавший мяч.

Услышав шелест, незнакомец вскинул голову, слегка теряясь, во все глаза уставившись на Джено.

Ли и сам с любопытством рассматривал мальчика, похожего на куклу из магазина игрушек — уж больно тонкими были его руки и ноги, а волосы аккуратной стрижкой обрамляли миловидное лицо.

Первым придя в себя, мальчик протянул Джено мяч.

— Он, наверное, твой?

— А? — дернувшись, прогоняя случайное оцепенение, Ли кивнул, забирая из чужих рук мяч, — Да. Мы с ребятами его случайно забросили. А ты чего здесь один сидишь?

— На площадке шумно. Поэтому я забрался сюда почитать.

Слегка засмущавшись, мальчишка махнул рукой в сторону распахнутой книги с картинками, лежавшей возле одного из деревьев, где Джено её прежде не заметил.

— Вот как… — Ли задумчиво нахмурился, а затем широко заулыбался, — А мне сможешь почитать?

Растерявшись, незнакомец с непониманием выдохнул:

— Могу.

— Тогда подожди минуту, хорошо? Только никуда не уходи!

Не дожидаясь ответа, Джено бросился в сторону площадки, спеша отдать друзьям мяч и вернуться к хрупкому мальчишке. Когда Ли вновь пробрался через кусты, мальчик уже сидел на земле, привалившись спиной к теплому стволу, держа на коленях распахнутую книгу. Опустившись на карачки, Джено подполз к нему ближе, удобней устраиваясь рядом.

Неловко помявшись, мальчик посмотрел на Ли, проговорив:

— Меня, кстати, зовут Ренджун. А тебя?

— А я Джено. И про что твоя книга?

— О! Она про приключения пиратов. Смотри…

Придвинувшись ближе, Ли с любопытством уставился на яркие страницы, пестрившие изображениями парусных кораблей и бравых пиратов.

* * *

Ребёнок бежит так быстро, как только может, оставляя позади и парк, и дорогу, и дома, и пару улиц ведущих к его дому.

Лишь взбежав по лестнице, запыхавшись, он открывает дверь своего небольшого дома, с шумом заваливаясь в прихожую, голося во все горло:

— Мама! Мама! Ты не поверишь!

Из-за двери в конце короткого коридора выглянула растерянная женщина, удивленно уставившаяся на своего встревоженного сына.

— Господи! Что случилось, милый?

Спешно скидывая обувь, мальчик подбежал к матери, запрокидывая голову, заглядывая ей в глаза.

— Представляешь, я встретил в парке мальчика, и мы с ним играли вместе! А потом его глаза стали такими светлыми-светлыми и из черных превратились в ярко-желтые! Я так удивился, что сразу убежал к тебе.

На мгновение оцепенев, женщина в шоке смотрела на сына, а затем присела перед ним, серьезно заглядывая в глаза.

— Пообещай мне, что впредь никогда не будешь иметь ничего общего с этим мальчиком! Держись от него подальше и никогда не приближайся, иначе случится нечто очень-очень плохое!

Теряясь, ребёнок в испуге неуверенно кивнул.

Сам мальчишка не видел ничего дурного в случившемся, но его мать отчего-то выглядела взволнованной и напуганной, а значит для такого поведения были причины о которых он, в силу своего малого возраста, ничего не знал.


	2. Chapter 2

Губы двадцатилетнего парня кривятся в отвращении, а меж сдвинутых бровей залегает недовольная морщина. Ренджун презрительно фыркает и спешит поскорее пройти мимо Джено, сидевшего в автобусе аккурат возле прохода.

Расположившийся между другом и окном Джемин тихо цокает и закатывает глаза, особенно когда Ли пытается поставить Хуану подножку, но в итоге получает лишь целенаправленный пинок по ноге.

Совершив мгновенную карму, Ренджун удовлетворенно пробирается в конец автобуса, усаживаясь на дальнее сиденье, затыкая уши наушниками и абстрагируясь от мира.

Оглядываясь через плечо, Джено раздраженно бросает:

— Засранец!

Обреченно вздыхая, Джемин толкает друга в плечо, привлекая к себе внимание и пытаясь возобновить диалог, прервавшийся появлением в транспорте Хуана.

— Не отвлекайся! Что там с прохождением финального босса в «DMC»?

Всё ещё будучи раздраженным, Ли сердито шикнул:

— Ты бы лучше такой энтузиазм не в играх, а в учебе проявлял!

Скривившись, передразнивая недовольное лицо друга, Джемин толкнул его локтем в бок.

— Уж кто бы говорил. И хватит ворчать. Потом с Хуаном поцапайтесь.

Покривившись, Джено собрался возмутиться и сказать, что плевать он хотел на этого Хуана, но его прервал вошедший в автобус преподаватель, державший в руках распечатку со списком вверенных его надзору студентов.

— Так, ребята, устроим быструю перекличку, чтобы убедиться, что никого не забыли, а после уже поедем. Кон Хонджин здесь?

С дальних рядов послышался хрипловатый прокуренный голос парня, услышав который, преподаватель быстро сделал пометку напротив его имени, называя следующего.

Джемин на время затих, обратив все внимание на преподавателя, старательно изображая из себя прилежного студента. Джено на это только тихо фыркнул, потому как их сопровождающий вел английский язык с которым у Джемина были серьезные проблемы, а потому парень пытался хотя бы визуально создать образ того, кем никогда не был и уже вряд ли станет.

К несчастью для Джемина, как только он откликнулся на собственное имя, преподаватель устремил в его сторону цепкий взгляд и кривовато усмехнулся.

— Ах! Значит вы и есть тот самый На Джемин, который пропустил в минувшую среду опрос по временам? Знаю, знаю. Хотя судя по вашему спокойному и уверенному виду, вы не беспокоитесь о своих знаниях. Что ж, господин Ли, освободите-ка пока мне место возле господина На, пока я закончу перекличку, а после мы с ним побеседуем.

Дернувшись, Джемин встревоженно вцепился в руку Джено, зашептав:

— Ты же не оставишь меня, правда?

Чуть покривившись, Ли повел плечом, обводя взглядом автобус.

— Господин Чхве, но мне некуда будет сесть. Свободных мест уже нет.

— Как же нет, в конце автобуса есть место возле господина Хуана. Так что поторопитесь. А пока продолжим перекличку. Юн Бонсу.

После слов преподавателя, Джемин запаниковал сильнее, а Джено заметно помрачнел. Но поскольку Ли так же имел не самые лучшие оценки по английскому, выбирая из двух зол меньшее, ему пришлось скрепя сердце подняться с места и направиться в конец автобуса.

Смотревший прежде в окно Ренджун вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним кто-то буквально рухнул на сиденье. Осознав, что это Ли, Хуан мгновенно скривился, стягивая наушники.

— И что ты здесь забыл? Решил опять подоставать меня?

Джено закатил глаза, фыркая, а затем тихо произнося:

— Больно надо. Я тоже не в восторге от твоего общества, так что благодари за это господина Чхве, решившего сесть с Джемином. И если ты не в курсе, сейчас он проводит перекличку, так что не советую затыкать уши своей музыкой хотя бы ближайшие пару минут.

Поджав губы, Ренджун вздернул нос, отворачиваясь к окну, завершая их разговор, однако надевать наушники всё-таки не стал, дожидаясь момента, пока не прозвучит его имя.

С этого момента каждый из парней старался не обращать на другого внимания. В принципе, за минувшие годы именно этим они и занимались, периодически разбавляя игнор взаимными колкостями или какими-либо мелкими пакостями.

Несмотря на симпатию при знакомстве, друзей из них так и не получилось.

Когда автобус трогается с места, а улицы и дома за окном начинают мелькать разноцветными фигурами, Ренджун пытается забыться в музыке из наушников, погружаясь в собственные мысли. Вид снаружи его мало заботит, зато ощущение прижимавшегося вплотную к его плечу Джено порядком нервирует. Досаднее всего осознание того, что Хуан не может его ни прогнать, ни попросить сдвинуться — народу в автобусе слишком много. Остается набраться терпения на ближайший час, пока они не доберутся до научного центра за городом, куда ежегодно университет отправляет студентов на экскурсию.

Ренджун и сам не замечает момент, когда очередная мелодия и городской пейзаж, мелькающий перед глазами, вводят его в некий транс, отчего он едва не начинает клевать носом. Идея слегка вздремнуть кажется ему неплохой ровно до того момента, как парень чувствует настойчивое прикосновение к своему плечу. Спонтанная сонливость исчезает за мгновение, а рука на автомате выдергивает наушник, чтобы парень не пропустил любое обращение к нему. Вот только вместо предположительной чужой ладони Хуан видит на своем плече упавшую голову заснувшего Джено. Первое удивление сменяется негодованием, дополненным досадливым шипением:

— Серьезно?

Хмурясь, Хуан подавляет желание сбросить случайную ношу с плеча. Обреченно вздыхая, Ренджун вновь отворачивается к окну, решая игнорировать Ли так же, как и всегда. Спустя минуту после того, как Хуан возвращает свое внимание к городской панораме, длинные темные ресницы Джено слегка вздрагивают, приподнимаясь, а взгляд скользит от собственных покоившихся на коленях рук к миниатюрным ладошкам Ренджуна, останавливаясь на тонком шраме правой руки возле большого пальца.

В воспоминаниях Ли до сих пор жива память о своей саднящей щеке и сидевшем на земле заплаканном маленьком Хуане с кровоточившей рукой.


	3. Chapter 3

Научный центр представлял собой огромный комплекс с несколькими зданиями. Однако поскольку большинство исследований были закрыты для общего доступа и проводились на отдельных базах, в самом центре размещался музей, демонстрирующий достижения современной науки.

Каждой отрасли отводился отдельный просторный павильон независимо от того, была ли это робототехника, нововведения в медицинских исследованиях в борьбе с заболеваниями или же исследования в области физики или математики.

Помимо этого отдельно размещалось центральное здание с руководством, в котором помимо прочего располагались несколько лекторских залов, в которых велись занятия на различные темы, как для простых людей, так и для представителей различных научных сообществ.

В одном из таких лекториев, после нескольких часов экскурсии и перерыва на обед, разместились подуставшие студенты, занявшие всё помещение — всё-таки сюда они прибыли на нескольких автобусах, собрав учащихся сразу нескольких факультетов.

Устроившись среди однокурсников, Ренджун уставшим, безразличным взглядом смотрел на пока ещё пустую сцену. По сути, посещение научного центра было обязательным пунктом в ежегодной программе мероприятий их университета. Правда, по мнению Хуана ему, как будущему архитектору, на которого он учился, некоторые знания вряд ли могли пригодиться. Но следовало признать, что для общего развития это было полезно, пусть и несколько утомительно.

Чуть дернувшись, услышав в стороне громкий смех, Ренджун нахмурился, бросив недовольный взгляд в сторону источника шума, коим оказался низкорослый парень с копной кучерявых высветленных волос. На мгновение возведя глаза к потолку, Хуан подумал, что следовало догадаться, что единственный, кто мог шуметь на таком мероприятии, да и на любом другом тоже, определенно был его кузен Чжон Чэнлэ. Стоило лишь порадоваться, что они учились на разных направлениях, а потому пересекались не часто, особенно если учесть то, что Чэнлэ встречался с Пак Джисоном, однокурсником и одним из друзей Джено. Последний же как раз сидел рядом с Чэнлэ и его парнем, сдержано улыбаясь их болтовне. Похоже в этот раз такое шумное общество друзей доставляло Ли некий дискомфорт.

От неосознанного наблюдения за Джено, Ренджуна отвлекло появление на сцене мужчины в строгом костюме, на которого он обратил внимание только после постепенно затихших разговоров между студентами. Сейчас внимание сотен глаз было приковано к высокой и подтянутой фигуре незнакомца.

— Доброго всем дня! Я доктор биологических наук, профессор Хо КанНим. Поскольку каждый год мы выбираем для студентов вашего университета лекции на разные тематики, в этом году было решено рассказать вам о генетике человека, а также происходящих в наших телах изменениях, связанных с воздействием на наш организм современной окружающей среды и не только. В конце при желании сможете задать мне любые вопросы касающиеся нашей лекции. И так начнем…

* * * 

С самого начала Джено не ожидал многого от этой поездки, но в итоге, неожиданно для себя, с интересом прислушивался ко всем рассказам как экскурсоводов, так и к итоговой лекции профессора Хо. Мужчина достаточно доступным и интересным языком рассказывал о людской эволюции, развитии человека и изменениях в его теле под воздействием всевозможных факторов.

Никто из студентов не прерывал его речи, слушая ученого едва ли не с приоткрытыми ртами. Когда же он закончил, отовсюду посыпались уйма вопросов, на которые мужчина также старался отвечать достаточно полно, периодически призывая всех к тишине, так как каждый пытался перекричать другого. Однако хватило одного вопроса, чтобы в зале воцарилось полнейшее молчание. Было трудно сказать, кто именно выкрикнул этот вопрос, но казалось он прозвучал так громко, что заглушил все остальные.

— А расскажите про современных оборотней!

Впервые за все время лекции профессор Хо выглядел несколько растерянным, потому что хотя об этом знали многие, в открытую о подобном говорили не часто. Именно поэтому все с жадным любопытством ждали ответа на вопрос, касающийся темы, информации о которой в открытом доступе было немного.

Прокашлявшись, мужчина чуть нахмурился, выдержав недолгую паузу, но вместо ожидаемой попытки сменить тему, всё-таки заговорил:

— Что ж… да, такое явление имеет место быть. Действительно, в последние десятилетия участились случаи появления подобных созданий. На разных языках многие называют их оборотнями, ликанами, вилктаками, вервольфами, волкодлаками, перевертышами или сравнивают их с иными мифическими персонажами. Однако учёное сообщество всё же придерживается мнения об ускоренной необратимой мутации под действием, так называемого гена волка. Сложно сказать, сколько людей являются его носителями. Наука до сих пор не может в полной мере выявить ни причины его появления, ни даже определить, как выявить носителей данного гена до его пробуждения. Может даже статься, что носителем волчьего гена окажется кто-то из вас.

Чуть сжав подлокотник кресла, Джено почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. С осторожностью чуть оборачиваясь, он наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Ренджуна, глядевший на него с опаской и настороженностью. Однако заметив, что Ли смотрит на него в ответ, Хуан спешно сосредоточил свое внимание на профессоре, продолжавшем свою речь.

— Все что нам известно на данный момент, это то, что при пробуждении данного гена организм человека претерпевает совершенно невообразимые изменения, из-за которых обычные люди приобретают способность преобразовывать свое тело в волчье. Это можно назвать чем-то феноменальным и неподдающимся логике, но это факт. Хотя следует заметить, что такие люди не всегда способны помнить свои перевоплощения и в волчьей форме утрачивают всякое человеческое начало, в прямом смысле становясь дикими животными. По этой причине во многих ситуациях, при проявлении агрессии с их стороны, жертвы данной мутации заключаются под стражу или в крайнем случае подлежат уничтожению. Однако бывают и случаи осознанного и контролируемого перевоплощения. К несчастью, мы всё ещё знаем обо всем этом слишком мало. Но могу сказать, что способность к смене физической формы является лишь одной деталью изменений, являясь внешним проявлением мутации. Однако более любопытные и серьезные изменения происходят внутри организма, но они также мало изучены. Больше мне, к сожалению, добавить нечего. Разве что могу только сказать, что если вы заметите у кого-то из вашего окружения странные звериные повадки или какие-либо изменения в поведении или внешнем виде, следует незамедлительно сообщить об этом в вышестоящие органы, дабы проверить возможную угрозу. А пока, будут ли у вас ещё вопросы?

Прозвучавшие с небольшой задержкой ещё несколько вопросов Джено уже не слушал, слегка оборачиваясь и глядя задумчиво сощуренным взглядом в сторону Хуана. Ренджун тоже не обращал внимания на профессора, прижимая к губам свой миниатюрный кулачок, о чем-то размышляя, хмуро сдвинув брови. В какой-то момент он взглянул в сторону Джено с тенью страха и опасения, но вновь быстро отвел глаза в сторону.

Ли не был уверен, стоит ли это делать, но после завершения лекции он постарался догнать Хуана на выходе и, аккуратно склонившись к его уху в общей толкучке, тихо прошептал:

— Не трясись так… этого не будет…

Ощущая чужое дыхание, опалившее кожу, Ренджун поежился, стремясь поскорее удалиться от Джено.

Хуан одним из первых оказался возле автобусов, желая в этот раз сесть с кем угодно, лишь бы только подальше от Ли.


	4. Chapter 4

Тэн вылавливает Ренджуна между занятиями в общем потоке студентов. И без того обычно невероятно экспрессивный невысокий старшекурсник с кучей проколов на ушах сегодня едва не фонтанировал энергией. Выскочив перед Хуаном подобно черту из табакерки, он с ходу начала тараторить, оживленно размахивая руками. В итоге разобрать хоть что-то у младшего просто не вышло, и потому он оказался вынужден вскинуть ладонь, призывая старшего хотя бы ненадолго замолкнуть.

— И тебе привет. Не знаю что стряслось, но объясни, пожалуйста, спокойно, что произошло, а то я совершенно ничего не понял.

Замерев, Тэн тяжело вздохнул, выказывая недовольство непониманием Ренджуна, но всё-таки постарался взять себя в руки, заговорив вновь уже спокойней:

— В общем, ректор решил обновить на сайте университета информацию о нашем учебном заведении. Журналистов он уже запряг сделать подходящие статьи, восхваляющие всё подряд, начиная от преподавателей и заканчивая едва ли не плиткой в туалете. Но сам понимаешь, для любой статьи требуются качественные фото. В начале я согласился заняться этим, но потом Джонни позвал меня на свидание…

Не удержавшись, Хуан чуть насмешливо выгнул бровь, отчего Тэн только нахмурился и отмахнулся, продолжив:

— В общем, не суть! Сделать снимки нужно до завтра, а я не могу. Но из нашего кружка фотографии хоть как-то толково держать фотоаппарат в руках умеешь только ты. От тебя много не требуется, только сделать снимки разных помещений, поснимать снаружи и потом немного всё это обработать! С фото преподавателями я уже разобрался, так что осталось только это. Так что скажешь? Ты же мне поможешь, правда?

Понимая, что шансов отказаться у него нет, Хуан тяжело вздохнул, смиренно кивая.

— Ладно. Но ты будешь передо мной в долгу.

— Я тебя обожаю, Ренджун! Тогда оставляю все это на тебя. Отправишь мне фото вечером по почте. Я побежал! Пока!

Сияя широкой улыбкой, Тэн развернулся, поспешив прочь. Не удержавшись, Хуан со смешком крикнул ему вслед:

— Удачи на свидании!

Судя по тому, что старшекурсник даже не обернулся, Ренджун мог лишь гадать: не услышал он его последних слов или же был настолько погружен в предвкушение будущей встречи, что больше его ничего не заботило.

Проводив взглядом Тэна до тех пор, пока он не скрылся из виду, Хуан задумчиво почесал нос, прикидывая, сколько времени у него займет сделать снимки ключевых помещений и пары наиболее интересных мест в университете. На сегодня у него в планах было ещё посетить книжный магазин, чтобы приобрести пару нужных для учебы книг, которых в библиотеке было всего несколько штук, и они вечно были у кого-нибудь на руках.

Понимая, что сделать хорошие фотографии быстро не получится при всем желании, учитывая размеры университета и прилегающих территорий, Ренджун решил посвятить этому время после занятий, оставив поход в магазин на вечер.

* * *

Поправив лямки рюкзака на плече, Джено выжидающе уставился на Джемина, что-то сосредоточенно разглядывавшего в своем смартфоне. Вот уже несколько минут Ли жутко игнорировали, что его порядком начинало раздражать. Не выдержав, Джено помахал рукой перед лицом друга.

— Земля вызывает Джемина! Прием! Ты с открытыми глазами спишь что ли?

— Ты что-то сказал?

Вскинув голову, На растерянно уставился на помрачневшего Ли.

— Сказал и не раз. Может мы уже пойдем в общежитие и не будем стоять посреди пустой аудитории?

— Оу, все уже ушли? — видя всё сильнее мрачнеющий взгляд Джено, Джемин улыбнулся, — Прости, я не заметил.

Поспешно подхватив со стула свою сумку, На кивнул на двери.

— Всё! Я готов, идем.

Неодобрительно покачав головой, Ли двинулся к выходу, не забыв при этом поинтересоваться.

— Кстати, с кем ты так долго и увлеченно переписывался?

Поскольку ответа так и не последовало, Джено обернулся, заметив, что следовавший за ним друг выглядел слегка растерянным, если не сказать смущенным. Смартфон На вновь звякнул, и он торопливо выдернул его из кармана, спеша прочесть пришедшее сообщение. Через несколько секунд Джемин широко улыбнулся, возвращая гаджет на прежнее место.

— Прости, Джено. У меня появилось одно дельце, так что иди без меня.

Поспешив к двери, обходя остановившегося друга, На затормозил на пороге, добавив:

— И да, я буду поздно. Может даже воспользуюсь черным ходом, если не успею до закрытия общежития.

Ли вскинул брови, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что разговаривать уже было не с кем. На скрылся за дверью.

Вздохнув, Джено двинулся к выходу. Если бы он знал, что Джемин решит куда-то умчаться, он бы уже давно вернулся в общежитие и завалился спать.

После экскурсии в научный центр прошло больше двух недель, но разговоры на эту тему, в особенности по поводу проведенной для них лекции и ответов профессора Хо на вопросы, были у студентов главной темой. И хотя сейчас об этом говорили меньше, порой всё равно откуда-нибудь можно было услышать болтовню на тему людей с геном волка.

Ли понимал, что ему не стоит обращать на это внимания, но отчего-то всякий раз такие разговоры заставляли его нервничать и беспокоиться, в итоге лишая покоя и сна.

В который раз стремясь отмахнуться от своих тревог, Джено прибавил шагу, спеша поскорее оказаться в общежитии и попытаться отдохнуть, восполнив истраченные за это время силы.

* * *

Ренджун чуть хмурит брови, настраивая фотоаппарат, стремясь сделать более удачный снимок университетского двора. Чуть отклоняясь назад и делая шаг назад, желая увеличить площадь в кадре, Хуан умудряется на кого-то налететь, из-за собственной неловкости едва не выронив из рук хрупкую технику.

— Прошу про…щения!

Оборачиваясь с извинениями, Ренджун кривится, видя перед собой Джено, который так же не сильно рад такому столкновению.

— Смотри куда идешь, бестолочь! Всю ногу отдавил.

— Сам бы тоже смотрел, куда прешь!

От раздражения у Ли дергается щека.

— Лучше бы посреди дороги не стоял, дебил!

Мрачно насупливаясь, Джено обошел Ренджуна, устремившего ему вслед разозленный взгляд и сердитый шепот.

— Хамло!

Отвернувшись от раздражавшего его парня, Хуан вернулся к прерванному занятию, стремясь отбросить прочь мысли о Ли, умудрявшимся испортить ему настроение при каждой их встрече.

* * *

Добравшись до ворот, ведущих к университету, Джено притормозил, нахмурившись. Немного посомневавшись, он оглянулся, смотря на Хуана, стоявшего к нему спиной и сосредоточенно фотографировавшего здание перед собой. Ли цепко рассматривал подтянутую фигуру в легком укороченном пальто и перебираемые ветром волосы, ловя себя на мысли, что и сам бы не отказался дотронуться до темных прядей, запустить в них пальцы, слегка оттягивая.

Сделав очередной снимок, Ренджун чему-то кивнул и резко развернулся на 180 градусов в сторону ворот, сразу дергаясь так заметно, что это можно было увидеть даже с такого расстояния. Опустив фотоаппарат, Хуан огорошенно уставился на наблюдавшего за ним Ли. Спешно опустив взгляд, Джено поспешил тронуться с места, быстрым шагом двинувшись к находившимся в стороне от университета общежитиям.

* * *

Проводив удалявшуюся фигуру задумчиво-растерянным взглядом, Ренджун, покачав головой, вернулся к своей задаче.

Вечер с каждым минувшим часом становился всё ближе, а Хуану следовало сделать ещё достаточно снимков. Поэтому не стоило напрасно тратить время, создавая вероятность того, что провозившись с фотографиями он доберется до книжного магазина к его закрытию.


	5. Chapter 5

Ренджун изо всех сил несется вперед, петляя между улиц.

Парень корит себя за то, что так затянул поиски книги, которую удалось найти лишь у чёрта на куличках. После же, спеша вернуться в общежитие до закрытия, Хуан по запарке умудрился сесть на автобус, идущий совершенно в противоположную сторону. В итоге у него оказалось два варианта добираться до родных стен. Либо поехать с пересадками, делая большой крюк и возвращаясь в общежитие едва ли не за полночь. Либо проехать на маршруте, пролегавшем к общежитию ближе других имевшихся вариантов, а затем добраться до места назначения преодолевая оставшееся расстояние на своих двоих и бегом. После недолгих размышлений, Хуан выбрал второй вариант, так как при нем у парня был хотя бы небольшой шанс не остаться ночевать под открытым небом.

Чувствуя, что колющая боль в боку не позволяет ему, как и прежде бежать вперед сломя голову, Ренджун чуть замедляется, стараясь отдышаться перед последним марш-броском, ведь до общежития остается всего лишь пара улиц и небольшой сквер.

Держась за колющий бок, Хуан по мере сил стремится хотя бы быстро идти, прикидывая, что до закрытия общежития есть ещё минут 20 и в принципе, при хорошем темпе, он должен успеть вовремя.

— Хей! Вы только поглядите — какие люди и без охраны!

Прежде смотря себе под ноги, Ренджун вскидывает голову и едва не стонет от досады, потому что ему навстречу идет один из самых известных университетских оболтусов в компании двух своих дружков.

— Привет, Дон У. Извини, я спешу.

Хуан торопится пройти мимо парней, но они резко преграждают дорогу, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— Да брось ты. Давай перекинемся парой слов.

Ренджун хмурится, а затем резко дёргается, когда его хватают под руки, затаскивая в закуток между домами, подальше от чужих глаз. Когда же Хуан пробует дернуться и освободиться, Дон У раздраженно шипит.

— Да не дергайся так. Потолкуем и все.

Настороженно замирая у одной из стен, Ренджун настороженно глядит на вставших полукругом перед ним парней.

— Нам, видишь ли, не хватает деньжат на выпивку. Но ты же одолжишь нам по-дружески, я прав?

Дон У усмехается, для наглядности постукивая кулаком одной руки по ладони другой, очевидно намекая, что может ждать Хуана в случае отказа. Вот только лишних сбережений у Ренджуна нет.

— Прости, Дон У. Но у меня с собой нет денег.

— Да неужели. А в сумке что?

Дон У тянется к болтавшемуся за спиной парня рюкзаку, но Хуан вплотную прижимается к стене.

— Там просто книги…

Не став дослушивать, Дон У хватает Ренджуна за плечо, резко разворачивая к стене, ощутимо прикладывая плечом о твердую поверхность, рывком сдергивая рюкзак. Хуан ещё пробует ухватиться за свои вещи, но понимает, что это безнадежно.

Заранее прощаясь со своей небольшой стипендией и парой тысяч, которые в этом месяце смогли ему перевести из Китая родители, Ренджун внезапно понимает, что он в этом переулке с Дон У и его дружками не один. По шее Хуана спонтанно пробегает волна мурашек, а затем откуда-то со стороны слышится тихое рычание, заставляющее грабителей так же заметить чужое присутствие и оторваться от попытки выпотрошить небольшой рюкзачок.

Оглядываясь в затемненный конец проулка, парни стараются разглядеть забредшее сюда животное. Не заставляя себя ждать, из темноты под бледный свет подворотни вырывается, как кажется Дон У, крупный серый пёс. Правда слишком дикий вид зверя заметно пугает, особенно когда острые клыки из скалящейся пасти распарывают куртку грабителя, впиваясь в кожу, заставляя выронить чужие вещи.

Дружки Дон У не рискуют идти ему на помощь, потому как зверь кажется едва ли не бешеным, грозя разорвать всякого, кто хотя бы сунется к нему. Оставляя своего друга, парни спешат выбежать из закоулка. На силу оттолкнув от себя зверя, Дон У бросается следом за трусливыми товарищами, прижимая к груди пораненную руку. Убегающие парни опасаются даже оглянуться назад, потому что и без того слышат преследующего их рычащего хищника, явно намеревающегося растерзать их на куски.

Однако зверь следует за ними лишь до конца переулка, после чего останавливается, убеждаясь, что горе грабители улепетывают, сверкая пятками, скрываясь в дальнем конце улицы. Медленно развернувшись, зверь ненадолго замирает, а затем неспешно двигается в сторону Хуана, наблюдавшего за всем происходящим со стороны.

Ренджун сжимает руки в кулачки, цепляя рукава пальто. Он неотрывно наблюдает за животным, остановившимся от него в полуметре. Парень рассматривает серую шерсть, золотистые глаза, чуть подрагивающие уши и еле заметно покачивающийся из стороны в сторону хвост — можно подумать, что зверь сам не уверен, стоит им вилять или нет. Несмотря на плохое освещение в закоулке, Хуан не тешит себя мыслями о крупном псе, понимая, что перед ним настоящий волк.

Неуверенно хищник приближается к Ренджуну, замирая буквально в двух шагах, заглядывая в лицо человека с молчаливым вопросом. С полминуты парень и зверь смотрят в глаза друг другу, а затем Хуан резко опускается на колени, будто ноги перестают его держать, подкашиваясь. Садясь на землю, не задумываясь о марающихся вещах, он обхватывает за шею шагнувшего к нему волка. Цепляясь пальцами за шерсть, Ренджун утыкается в неё носом, тихо облегченно выдыхая, позволяя себе провести в таком молчании пару минут.

Хуан отстраняется первым, выпуская волка из своих спонтанных объятий. Отходя чуть назад, зверь присаживается в стороне, наблюдая, как парень подтягивает к себе валявшийся поблизости рюкзак, а затем поднимается, оттряхивая одежду. Бросив на волка беглый взгляд, Ренджун проходит к выходу из подворотни. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он оборачивается назад, с легкой робкой улыбкой произнося:

— Может, тогда проводишь меня и до общежития?

Волк дергает ушами, а затем поднимается, рысцой сокращая разделявшее их расстояние, уже возле Хуана переходя на спокойный шаг. Встав сбоку от парня, волк просовывает голову ему под руку, заставляя Ренджуна фыркнуть от смеха. Умещая ладонь между ушей такого внезапно ручного хищника, Хуан направляется вперед, по пути не забывая поглаживать голову волка, заставляя его периодически ненадолго довольно прикрывать глаза.

Когда до общежития остается дойти совсем немного, зверь останавливается. Опуская взгляд вниз, Хуан понимающе вздыхает, а затем присаживается на корточки, заглядывая в золотистые глаза.

— Спасибо, что помог. Я не забуду это.

Несколько секунд посомневавшись, Ренджун наклонился, бегло чмокнув влажный нос, а затем торопливо поднялся, побежав ко входу в общежитие. Уже оказавшись внутри, парень притормаживает и, немного помедлив, выглядывает обратно, тихо смеясь. В отдалении, в тени деревьев, чуть подпрыгивал, кружась, явно довольный волк, который от избытка эмоций периодически пытался поймать зубами собственный хвост.

Когда за спиной послышалось тихое покашливание, Хуан спохватился, резко оборачиваясь, встречаясь взглядом с суровым комендантом.

— Хуан Ренджун… чему же вы так веселитесь? Между прочим вы уже опоздали почти на десять минут. Я как раз собирался закрыть двери.

Судорожно сглотнув, парень непроизвольно отдернул свое пальто, тем самым привлекая к нему внимание мужчины, сурово нахмурившегося при виде пятен земли. Быстро прикинув в голове случившееся, Ренджун сделал самое трагическое выражение лица.

— Простите. Я не веселился. Я хотел успеть вовремя, но меня пытались ограбить, и я чудом успел убежать от тех хулиганов. Поэтому сейчас и проверял, не гонятся ли они за мной. Но вы же знаете — обычно я никогда не опаздываю! …Может разрешите мне пройти? Обещаю, это первый и последний раз!

Пробуравив несколько секунд парня суровым взглядом, мужчина вздохнул, кивая в сторону.

— Ладно. Но только в этот раз. В следующий точно будешь ночевать на улице.

— Конечно. Я все понял. Спасибо!

Не став больше испытывать терпение коменданта, Ренджун поспешил в сторону лестницы, спеша подняться на свой этаж и оказаться в стенах родной комнаты.


	6. Chapter 6

Пробираясь в их с Джено комнату, Джемин старается не шуметь, на цыпочках проходя внутрь. Но стоит двери за его спиной закрыться, как На обступает со всех сторон полная темнота. Шепотом ругаясь из-за своего упущения, парень вынимает из кармана телефон, подсвечивая им дорогу к столу, спеша зажечь настольную лампу.

Оглядываясь в сторону своего соседа, Джемин хмуро морщит нос, опуская взгляд с чужой кровати на пол, и не удерживается от восклика:

— Эй! Ли Джено! Это ещё что такое?! А ну проснись живо!

Спавший до этого на постели комок недовольно зашевелился, и из-за одеяла выглянула растрёпанная темная макушка.

— Что ты орешь? Если уж пришел поздно, дай хоть другим нормально поспать!

— Я бы не орал, если бы ты здесь не насвинячил!

С тяжелым вздохом сев, Джено почесал голову, заставляя волосы ещё сильнее топорщиться.

— Объясни толком, что тебе надо?

Едва не фыркая от негодования, На затряс рукой указывая на пол.

— Мне надо чтобы ты встал и убрал за собой весь этот беспорядок! Я тебе в домработницы не нанимался! И так вечно я за уборку отвечаю, но это уже перебор!

Продолжая вздыхать, Ли придвинулся к краю, задумчиво нахмурившись. По всей комнате действительно были разбросаны его вещи — рубашка, брюки, куртка и даже ботинки от которых на полу остались комья земли, хотя Джено не помнил, чтобы шатался по каким-то кустам или зарослям.

  


Джемин, не замолкая, продолжал причитать, пусть и старался делать это не сильно громко, так как стены в общежитии были не слишком толстыми, а получить от соседей нагоняй ему не хотелось. Понимая, что иначе друга не заставить замолчать, Ли выбрался из кровати.

— Ладно, ладно. Сейчас я всё уберу. Только давай тише.

Мрачно сдвинув брови, На подбоченился, наблюдая как Джено собрал вещи, свалив их одной кучей себе на стул, а после ушел за тряпкой и ведром.

Опустившись на край своей кровати, Джемин задумчиво наблюдал за вернувшимся другом, намывающим пол с явным недовольством.

— Можно подумать, это не могло подождать до утра.

— Джено, если бы эта грязь присохла, ты бы её так просто не оттер. Где ты вообще лазил, что нашел её?

Замерев, Ли поднял голову, хмурясь. Немного помолчав, он покачал головой.

— Наверно, под ноги не смотрел, пока шел в общежитие, вот и наступил случайно во что-то. Сам же знаешь, что я последнее время на ходу засыпаю.

— Ну да. Только вот какими ты путями теперь ходишь в общежитие, раз умудряешься учухаться?

Джено предпочел промолчать, дотирая последнее пятно и прополаскивая тряпку в ведре.

— Вот. Всё. Надеюсь, теперь мы можем лечь спать?

— Можем. Только сначала воду вылей.

Недовольно кривясь, Ли послушно вновь скрылся в туалете, а вернувшись через минуту, прямиком прошел к своей кровати, вытягиваясь на ней с блаженным вздохом.

Всё ещё наблюдая за другом со своей кровати, На тихо хмыкнул, решив оставить остальные вопросы до утра, а потому поспешил раздеться и лечь спать.

  
****

* * *

Джено ожидал, что сможет быстро вернуться ко сну, но прерванная дрема не спешила возвращаться.

Немного поворочавшись, Ли перевернулся на спину, глядя в потолок.

Джемин, устроившись на своей кровати, быстро отключился, тихо посапывая.

Со вздохом поднявшись, Джено прошел к окну, слегка приоткрывая его, чтобы в комнате было больше свежего воздуха.

Внутри парня присутствовала непонятная тревога, причин для которой он даже не видел. Упираясь ладонями в подоконник, парень глубоко вдыхал прохладный воздух с улицы, прикрыв глаза.

Внезапно Ли точно озарило, что именно не давало ему покоя — странный сон, что он видел.

Открыв глаза, Джено нахмурился. Прежде ему явно не снилось, что он носился по улицам и зажимал кого-то в подворотне, приставая с поцелуями, хотя ему, похоже, не сильно сопротивлялись. Вот только с кем именно он так отчаянно целовался, он не помнил. В обрывках воспоминаний остался лишь сладковато-терпкий запах, чужие чуть шероховатые губы и скользившие по его коже руки.

Потерев лоб, Ли опустил взгляд вниз, растерянно замирая.

В тени живой изгороди сидел какой-то зверь, разглядеть которого с высоты третьего этажа из-за темноты было сложно. Однако осознание того, что взгляд сверкавших в отблеске далеких фонарей глаз был устремлен точно на стоявшего у окна Джено, напрягал и без того встревоженного парня сильнее всего.

Внезапно зверь попятился, а в следующий миг и вовсе скрылся из виду, оставляя лишь слегка покачивающиеся ветви высокого кустарника.

Ещё пару минут вглядываясь в окружавшую общежитие живую изгородь и росшие в стороне деревья, Джено всё же вернулся в постель, теряясь в догадках: привиделся ли ему смотревший в его окно зверь или нет.

* * *

Джемин сбегает из их комнаты минут на пятнадцать раньше обычного, оставляя одевающегося Джено в одиночестве. И даже в общажном кафетерии его не оказывается, что пробуждает в уме Ли дополнительные вопросы, но предпочитая не ломать голову в одиночестве, парень проходит к одному из столиков, за которым уже завтракают Минхён и Донхёк — их друзья на курс старше, большую часть времени занятые друг другом, а именно бесконечными выяснениями отношений по поводу и без, исключительно из любви к спорам.

— Кто-нибудь знает, что происходит последнее время с Джемином? — опускаясь за стол к своим однофамильцам, Джено выжидающе глядит на парней перед собой.

— Доброе утро, Джено. Я без понятия.

Вяло отвечая, Минхён, едва не зевая, ковыряется ложкой в странной субстанции в тарелке перед ним, являвшейся предположительно какой-то кашей.

— А, ну да. Доброе утро!

Честно говоря, особого ответа от Минхёна Джено и не ждал, а потому сразу повернулся к Донхёку, который всегда знал всё на порядок больше остальных.

Для собственного удовольствия выдержав драматичную паузу, Донхёк театрально вздохнул, закатив глаза.

— Я тебе удивляюсь. Вы же лучшие друзья и…

— Может ближе к теме? У нас пары почти через полчаса начнутся, а я ещё хотел поесть и не опоздать.

Раздраженно фыркнув, Донхёк, насупившись, коротко бросил:

— Никакого уважения. Спросил бы тогда напрямую у него.

Не желая затягивать этот разговор, Джено решил сгустить краски и подтолкнуть старшего к скорейшему ответу.

— Хёк. Я просто беспокоюсь, вдруг он попал в плохую компанию? Или его кто-то обижает? А может его заставляют продавать наркотики?

— Чушь! Он просто начал встречаться с Ин Со.

— Встречаться? — Джено удивленно выпрямился.

— Именно, — откусив кусок своего сэндвича с курицей, Донхёк добавил с набитым ртом, — Тебе бы тоже стоило кого-нибудь себе найти. Может быть тогда перестал бы бросаться на Хуана, а то…

— Я не бросаюсь на него!

Минхён и Донхёк молча переглянулись, всем своим видом говоря: «Ну, да, так мы тебе и поверили!»

Раздражаясь, Джено резко встал из-за стола.

— Ну, вас! Пойду куплю что-нибудь поесть.

Развернувшись, парень прошел к прилавку, выбирая, что бы взять, как вдруг его носа достиг сладковато-терпкий запах, мгновенно пробудивший воспоминания о странном сне и поцелуе. На автомате повернув голову в сторону, где запах чувствовался сильнее, Ли растерянно уставился на стоявшего в нескольких шагах от него Ренджуна, тоже осматривавшего прилавок. Взгляд сам собой зацепился за губы, чуть прикусываемые Хуаном в размышлениях.

Ощутив чужое внимание, Ренджун посмотрел на Джено. Спонтанно смутившись, Ли раздраженно бросил, торопливо проходя мимо:

— Бесишь меня жутко!

В непонятках проводив Джено взглядом, Хуан едва удержался, чтобы не покрутить пальцем у виска.

Спешно купив стаканчик с кофе и булочку в упаковке, Ли покинул кафетерий, в растерянности думая, как он мог докатиться до того, что ему снились поцелуи с Ренджуном. Даже если бы он вдруг захотел это сделать, Хуан скорее бы врезал ему, нежели позволил себя поцеловать. Хотя с чего бы Ли вообще решил с ним целоваться?

Вот только сильнее всего Джено сбивало с толку сердцебиение, внезапно участившееся после того, как они встретились взглядами. Всего лишь на миг, но парню захотелось как можно крепче прижать к себе Ренджуна и никогда, ни за что не отпускать.


	7. Chapter 7

— Надо поговорить!

Едва успевая сесть возле Джемина, Джено буравит друга суровым взглядом, получая в ответ полнейшее недоумение и растерянность.

— Что-то случилось?

— Я думал, мы друзья и делимся друг с другом всеми важными вещами, но о том, что у тебя, оказывается, есть девушка, я вынужден узнавать от Донхёка. Какого чёрта, Джемин?

На пожимает плечами, но не спешит говорить, поскольку в аудиторию входит преподаватель, начиная лекцию.

Периодически сурово поглядывая на друга, Ли терпеливо ждет хоть какого-то ответа, получая его лишь спустя несколько минут с начала занятия.

— Джено, я сам без понятия, откуда Донхёк об этом узнал, хотя в принципе, этому я не удивлен. Но мы с Ин Со начали встречаться официально только вчера, а ты сам знаешь, во сколько я вернулся накануне. Тогда было не до разговоров по душам, а сегодня я обещал утром проводить её на занятия, поэтому и поговорить у нас с тобой не вышло. К тому же я думал, ты был до этого слишком уставшим и занятым собственными мыслями, чтобы я ещё нагружал тебя своими заботами.

— Ты мой лучший друг, так что это всё ерунда. Поэтому впредь не заморачивайся.

— В таком случае, тебе тоже стоит рассказать мне, что тебя тревожит и не дает нормально спать?

Поморщившись, Джено вздохнул.

— Если бы я сам это знал, то непременно сказал бы. А так просто какая-то бессмысленная тревога.

— Хм… тогда предлагаю завтра сходить в парк покататься на скейтах. Все равно ведь выходной. Глядишь, развеешься и отвлечешься от своих тревог. К тому же можем позвать Хёка и Марка. Если только у них не будет очередного свидания и спора кто кого больше любит.

Хмыкнув, Джено кивнул.

— Ладно. Может ты прав.

Удовлетворено улыбнувшись, На хлопнул Ли по плечу.

— Тогда заметано. Завтра идем в парк!

* * *

— Точно не пойдешь с нами? Мы собирались сходить в кафе, а после прогуляться с Куном и Сыченом. А ещё там Юкхей будет и…

Закатив глаза, Ренджун резко на выдохе произнес:

— Чэнлэ! У меня слишком много домашки, так что развлекайтесь без меня, ладно? Я, в отличие от некоторых, свою стипендию терять не намерен!

— Вот потому, что ты такой скучный, с тобой никто встречаться и не хочет!

— Как будто мне это надо. А теперь иди уже развлекаться со своими друзьями.

Крутанувшись на стуле, отворачиваясь от кузена, Хуан придвинул к себе ближе учебник, принципиально принимаясь перелистывать страницы, демонстрируя полное безразличие к стоявшему у него за спиной родственнику.

— Ну и ладно! Так и помрешь старым девственником!

— Чэнлэ!

С рыком оглянувшись, Ренджун застал лишь спешно захлопнувшуюся дверь за убежавшим мальчишкой.

Повернувшись обратно к столу, Хуан со вздохом сложил перед собой руки и опустил сверху голову.

Возможно, он бы согласился пойти погулять с Чжоном и остальными, если бы они не пытались его вечно с кем-нибудь свести. И хотя ребята, с которыми знакомили Ренджуна, были неплохими, заводить с кем-либо из них отношения он не планировал. Поэтому, теперь парню было проще отказаться от прогулки, чем пытаться в тысячный раз переубедить остальных тратить время на бессмысленное сватовство.

Оглядев унылым взглядом лежавшие перед ним учебники, Хуан тяжело вздохнул:

— Что ж, выходит, сегодня я вновь проведу свое время в компании математики, истории и прочих наук… боже, это слишком удручает…

Скучающе подперев щеку кулачком, парень постарался сосредоточиться на чтение книги.

* * *

В первый момент Джено думает, что ему показалось и сидевший в стороне от скейт-площадки пес просто находится здесь на выгуле со своим хозяином. Однако когда проходит час, второй, а необычный зверь остается сидеть на одном месте, неотрывно наблюдая за ним, это начинает казаться странным. Ли даже останавливается, рассматривая его издалека. Слишком необычный на вид, он не был похож ни на одну породу. Худой, рыжевато-серый, с большими лопоухими ушами и вытянутой мордой, чем-то отдаленно похожий на лиса.

Пока Джено оставался в стороне, оказалось, что он был не единственным, кто заметил пса. Один из находившихся на площадке подростков двинулся в сторону зверя, роясь в карманах, вскоре вынимая упаковку печенья, и вытащив одно, попытался приманить удивительное создание, желая вероятно его погладить. Бросив взгляд на приближавшегося подростка, пес резво вскочил на ноги, отбегая в сторону, не даваясь в чужие руки, отчего парню пришлось бросить свою затею и развернуться обратно к друзьям. Пес же вернулся на прежнее место, вновь усаживаясь как благовоспитанный зверь, продолжая вновь смотреть на Ли, всё больше удивлявшегося такому поведению.

Не акцентируя внимание на наблюдении за своей персоной, Джено вернулся к катанию, хотя то и дело поглядывал в сторону пса.

Джемин в отличие от друга был слишком увлечен скейтбордом, чтобы обращать внимание на что-либо вокруг. Зато очередное пришедшее ему сообщение резко вернуло его в реальный мир, заставив забыть обо всем.

— Джено!

— Да? — остановив скейт, Ли оглянулся к идущему ему на встречу На.

— Ты не обидишься, если мы вернемся в общежитие? Ин предложила вечером сходить в кино, так что…

Не удержавшись, Джено ухмыльнулся, скорее утверждая, нежели спрашивая:

— Тебе нужно подготовиться к свиданию, — Джемин едва заметно покраснел, вызывая смех друга, — Ладно. Идем, Ромео! И не волнуйся, здесь не на что обижаться.

— Спасибо.

Направившись к выходу из парка вместе с На, Ли заметил, как странный пес поднялся, двинувшись следом за ними на некотором расстоянии.

* * *

Джемин оглядывается назад уже раз в десятый, чем порядком начинает нервировать Джено.

— Меня напрягает, что эта собака идет за нами уже столько времени.

Притормаживая, Ли так же оборачивается.

Пес, бежавший за ними, тоже остановился, настороженно поглядывая на парней, с которыми его разделяло около пяти метров.

— Подумаешь. Может он просто потерялся и…

Джено не сразу замечает, что Джемин отходит к краю тротуара, и реагирует лишь, когда пес чуть приседает, поджимая уши. Чувствуя исходящее от зверя беспокойство, Ли оборачивается к На, который замахивается, бросая что-то в пса. Внутри Джено всё резко ухает вниз, и он бросается к другу, отталкивая его руку, всё равно не успевая.

Слыша тихий взвизг, Ли смотрит на зверя, поджимающего переднюю лапу и отбегающего подальше, а затем бросается на Джемина, хватая его за грудки и встряхивая.

— Какого чёрта ты сделал?!

— Прости, я не хотел попасть в него. Просто отпугнуть…

На оглядывается на зверя, но сразу же переводит испуганный взгляд на друга, голос которого внезапно звучит намного ниже, походя на рычание.

— Только попробуй причинить ему вред — я тебя убью!

Джемина пугает такое поведение друга, но ещё больше он теряется, когда Джено отталкивает его и бежит следом за убежавшим псом. На действительно не хотел причинить вред животному, но разве он мог подумать, что в тот момент, когда он бросит этот дурацкий камень, зверь двинется к ним, подставляя переднюю лапу под удар.

Но даже так, парень не понимает, отчего Ли так взвился, ведь это просто какая-то бродячая собака и только.

* * *

Пробираясь через кусты, Джено чувствует дежавю из далекого прошлого. Кажется, вот-вот ветви расступятся и перед ним окажется маленький мальчик с детской книжкой. Вот только, когда Ли выбирается из кустов, он видит поджимающего ушки пса, который вылизывает свою лапу, однако при чужом появлении вскакивает и, ощетинившись, тихо рычит.

Ненадолго замерев, парень всё же проходит чуть ближе, опускаясь на корточки.

— Тише. Не бойся. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Ну, иди же сюда. Давай…

Прихрамывая, зверь медленно приближается к парню, а затем утыкается мордой ему в грудь.

Хмыкнув, Ли мягко улыбнулся и, опустив на слегка вздрогнувшую макушку руку, принялся поглаживать зверя, попутно запуская руку в карман, вынимая оттуда носовой платок.

— Так, а теперь дай мне взглянуть, насколько сильно Джемин тебя задел.

Взяв поджатую лапу, Джено слегка потянул её на себя, но, не рассчитав своих сил, заставил пса вновь взвизгнуть и укусить руку Ли, отстраняясь.

— Ауч! Ладно, извини. Я постараюсь быть осторожней. Так что… могу ли я…?

Повторно парень берется за лапу с осторожностью, при этом стараясь не обращать внимания на собственную ноющую после укуса ладонь. Осматривая лапу, Джено хмурится, когда подмечает небольшую ранку, а затем бережно обматывает её своим платком, перевязывая.

— Вот. Так туда хотя бы не попадет какая-нибудь грязь, — отпуская зверя, Ли заглядывает в темные глаза, — И впредь постарайся быть осторожней.

Не удержавшись, под конец парень чуть почесывает белый подбородок, контрастирующий с остальной шерстью. Быстро разомлев, пес прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лаской, но через минуту, точно спохватившись, отпрянул от парня. Немного потоптавшись, зверь вдруг резко бросился к Джено, не успевшему от неожиданности даже испугаться. Ли только почувствовал, как нечто влажное скользнуло ему по щеке, а затем пес развернулся и поспешил прочь, хотя бежать на трех лапах ему явно было не очень удобно, потому как раненую, он всё ещё поджимал.

Потерев облизанную щеку, Джено растерянно хмыкнул, думая, что обычные животные себя вряд ли ведут подобным образом. Хотя, это определенно было мило.


	8. Chapter 8

Ренджун недовольно шипит, промывая царапину на руке. В какой момент он умудрился пораниться, он не знает и сам, всё, что он может сказать, это то, что даже такая небольшая рана ощутимо болела и ныла.

Возвращаясь в комнату, парень недовольно цокает, думая, что в очередной раз был неаккуратен и вероятно зацепился за угол какого-нибудь стола в университете или ещё где-то. Хотя его слегка тревожит тот факт, что в последнее время он стал слишком рассеянным, порой получая какие-нибудь мелкие травмы, о которых потом не мог вспомнить.

Подходя к своему столу, собираясь достать из ящика стола приготовленный на такой случай пластырь, Хуан растерянно замер.

У стоявшей впритык к столу кровати, возле ножки, лежал светлый кусочек ткани, на углу которого можно было заметить вышитые буквы «LJ».

Наклонившись, Ренджун подобрал его, растерянно разворачивая и рассматривая. Тканью оказался носовой платок, совершенно обычный и незамысловатый, с пятнами земли и темных точек, похожих на запекшуюся кровь.

Хмурясь, парень аккуратно свернул платок, оставляя его на столе, возвращаясь к поиску пластыря, попутно размышляя, откуда у него в комнате могла оказаться чужая вещь. Поскольку сосед Ренджуна — Цянь Кун, уехал с друзьями за город на все выходные ещё предыдущим вечером, платок вряд ли принадлежал ему. Хуан был уверен, что ещё утром в комнате царил абсолютный порядок. Оставался только вариант, что его выронил заглядывавший к нему Чэнлэ, а значит, позднее следовало его вернуть Чжону. Хотя перед этим его было бы лучше постирать, всё же от кузена порядка в вещах ожидать не стоило.

Приклеив пластырь на ранку, Хуан ещё раз взглянул на платок и завалился на кровать, прихватывая одну из тетрадей. Стыдно было признаться, но планируемые дневные занятия Ренджун благополучно проспал за столом, хотя сам так и не смог понять, в какой именно момент отключился. Решив на всякий случай позднее купить какие-нибудь витамины для укрепления памяти и собственного самочувствия, парень углубился в чтение.

* * *

Донхёк стоит на пролете внешней пожарной лестницы общежития, облокотившись на бетонный бордюр. И хотя обычно двери, ведущие наружу, закрывали изнутри старосты этажей, некоторые особо сообразительные студенты имели у себя дубликаты ключей, чем пользовались, для возможности попасть в общежитие в более поздний час. Собственно к таким ушлым молодым людям относились Донхёк, Джемин и Джено, которые дружили со старостой их этажа, коим являлся Минхён, в их компании чаще именуемый просто Марком. И хотя он часто напоминал друзьям, чтобы они не злоупотребляли выходами наружу, парни всё же хотя бы раз в неделю, но пользовались заветным выходом для личных целей.

Хэчан же сейчас сидел здесь потому, что они в очередной раз повздорили с тем самым Минхёном из-за какой-то ерунды. Причину спора Донхёк уже благополучно забыл, но в конце их спора он, гордо вскинув голову, ушел из их комнаты, звучно хлопнув дверью.

И с этого момента встал вопрос — куда пойти дальше?

Первым очевидным решением было наведаться к Ли и На, но их не оказалось у себя в комнате, а идти на улицу в пижамных штанах, в которых Донхёк проходил с самого утра воскресенья, совсем не хотелось. Собственно, потому он и выбрался на этот пролет, залипая в собственном телефоне, и честно говоря, такому решению он был даже рад. Судя по сообщениям, Марк уже пробежался по комнатам всех их знакомых и теперь судорожно писал своему парню, чтобы он уже возвращался.

Решив для проформы дать Минхёну ещё с полчаса на самобичевание, Донхёк оторвал взгляд от экрана телефона и замер, любопытно рассматривая идущего быстрым шагом вдоль общежития Хуана. Поскольку эта сторона общежития выходила на небольшой внутренний двор, который, в общем, не часто посещали, ввиду того, что на нем не было ничего, кроме пары кустарников и деревьев, причин для визита Ренджуна сюда Хэчан не находил. Но ещё больше любопытства в нем проснулось, когда Хуан оглянулся назад и чуть замедлился. Проследив за его взглядом, Донхёк задумчиво нахмурился. Вывернув из-за угла, в заднюю часть двора зашел Джено.

При виде давно раздражавшего его парня, Ли сорвался с места и бросился к нему со всех ног. Заметив это, Ренджун также сорвался с места, но вместо того, чтобы попытаться убежать куда-то подальше, что казалось логичным с учетом их напряженных отношений, свернул в небольшой угловой закуток между двумя корпусами — выстроенные впритык друг к другу, они соприкасались лишь боковыми углами. И именно в этот укромный угол, являвшийся по сути тупиком, Хуан и забрался, будто намеревался спрятаться там от Джено, хотя не увидеть его там могли лишь находившиеся в общежитии студенты, потому что просматривалось это место лишь с той самой лестницы, где по воле судьбы оказался Донхёк, и с самого внутреннего двора.

В первый момент, при виде того, как его друг настигает своего врага, Хэчан собрался сбежать вниз, намереваясь оттащить Ли от Хуана, реши они подраться. Всё же, если о драке станет известно в университете, Джено явно могло ждать исключение, а терять друга Донхёк не хотел. Однако Ли, добравшись до Ренджуна, похоже даже не мыслил о том, чтобы его бить и, честно говоря, такого исхода этой погони Хэчан уж точно не ожидал.

О неприязни Джено и Ренджуна в университете знали если не все, то всякий, кто был знаком хоть с кем-то из парней. И Хуан, и Ли не скрывали раздражения при виде друг друга, хотя причин такому отношению по сути не было. И даже Джемин, который дружил с Джено не первый год, лишь пожимал плечами на вопросы об этом конфликте, добавляя только, что враждуют они едва ли не с начальной школы и с этим уже ничего не поделать, а значит, окружающие могли лишь уныло наблюдать взаимные язвительные подколки и раздраженные взгляды.

Однако прямо сейчас сказать, что Джено и Ренджун были врагами, язык не повернулся бы не только у Хэчана, но и у любого, кто увидел бы, как Ли, настигнув Хуана, прижал его к стене. И если можно было подумать, что сейчас они начнут новую ссору, ожидать того, что Ренджун обхватит Джено за шею руками и прижмется своими губами к его, было явно нельзя. Учитывая же то, что Ли и сам явно отвечал на поцелуй, устраивая собственные руки на чужих бедрах, Донхёк и вовсе впал в шоковый ступор, пытаясь осознать, в какой момент отношения этих двоих так резко изменились, что создавалось впечатление, что они готовы разложить друг друга прямо в этом же самом углу на земле.

Внезапно хлопнувшая за спиной дверь не просто вывела Хэчана из ступора, но и заметно напугала, заставив дернуться и резко развернуться. В дверном проходе застыл запыхавшийся Минхён.

— Наконец-то. Я уже думал, ты вообще из общежития сбежал и…

— Постой, Марк, скажи, ты тоже это видишь…

Перебивая своего парня, Хэчан развернулся, взмахивая рукой, в сторону, где были Джено и Ренджун. Недоуменно проследив за его жестом, Минхён подошел ближе, оглядывая пространство внизу.

— Вижу что?

Судорожно скользя взглядом, Донхёк растерянно пытался понять, куда делись Хуан и Ли, потому что на прежнем месте их уже не было.

— Там только что Ренджун целовался с Джено!

— Хёк… это даже звучит бредово. Я скорее поверю, что они забили бы здесь стрелку и, наконец, подрались, чем решили бы целоваться.

— Но это, правда, было.

— Да-да. Пошли уже внутрь. Сегодня ветрено и прохладно. Замерз, небось.

— Думаешь, я себе мозги отморозил что ли?

— О, боже! Хёк, только давай не будем снова ругаться.

— Но ты…

Осекшись, Донхёк вновь устремил взгляд вниз, растерянно хмурясь. В какой-то миг ему показалось, что он заметил боковым зрением странную мелькнувшую тень и раскачивающиеся ветви кустов. А может, дело было и, правда, в плохой погоде?

— Так идем?

— Ладно. Но с Джено мне все же придется поговорить потом. Что-то здесь не чисто…

Мысленно закатив глаза, Минхён взял своего парня за руку, втягивая внутрь.

* * *

Усевшись на земле, Джено обнимал тонкую талию, прижимая её обладателя, как можно ближе к себе, ощущая, как Ренджун ведет носом вдоль его шеи, периодически ласково дотрагиваясь до неё губами.

Удобно устроившись у Ли на коленях, Хуан целовал нежную кожу, неспешно поднимаясь, переходя на подборок, добираясь до сложенных в довольную улыбку губ. Дотронувшись до них легким коротким поцелуем, Ренджун отстранился, взглянув на прикрытые в наслаждении глаза со слегка подрагивавшими ресницами, а затем вновь прижался к губам Джено, целуя уже более чувственно и страстно и получая не менее пылкий ответ. Каждый из них точно стремился безмолвно рассказать о том, как же сильно скучал по другому.


	9. Chapter 9

Гнетущая тишина повисла над столом, за которым сидели друзья.

Джено искренне старался делать вид, что ничего не происходит и уныло ковырялся палочками в своей тарелке с рисом, но с каждой прошедшей минутой делать это было всё трудней. Донхёк, сидевший по другую сторону стола, пристально смотрел на друга почти не моргая, отчего находившимся здесь же Джемину и Минхёну было не по себе ничуть не меньше самого Джено.

В итоге все-таки не выдержав, Ли отложил палочки и тяжело вздохнул:

— Хорошо, Хёк, я отдам тебе твои конспекты по философии сегодня же вечером, когда придем после занятий.

Чужие брови чуть нахмурились, а взгляд недобро прищурился.

— Да что не так? Окей, деньги за случайно испорченные наушники тоже отдам. Но я же извинился тогда. Так что прекрати на меня так смотреть, ладно?

Хэчан раздраженно фыркнул.

— Думаешь дело в этом? Ничего больше сказать не хочешь?

Напрягшись, Джено насторожился.

— Это из-за той тысячи, что я не отдал тебе на первом курсе? Но серьезно, мы были пьяны и тогда затея продуть всё в автоматы не казалась такой плохой ни тебе, ни мне.

— Хватит увиливать! — Донхёк сердито стукнул ладонью по столу, — Я всё знаю, Ли Джено! И об этом, ты должен был сказать нам гораздо раньше. Мы друзья тебе или кто?

Застыв, Джено растерянно уставился на Хэчана. Прежде сохранявший молчание Джемин, переводя взгляд с одного друга на другого, всё-таки рискнул вмешаться в столь странные утренние разборки и спросить:

— Может мне кто-нибудь объяснить в чем собственно дело? В чем ты его обвиняешь, Донхёк?

Раздраженно дернув щекой, Хэчан ткнул пальцем в Джено.

— В том, что он не рассказал нам о своих отношениях! О том, что он встречается с Ренджуном!

Удивленно распахнув в полном шоке глаза, Джено пару секунд сидел в глубоком ступоре, под конец всё же огорошенно выдав:

— Не смешная шутка, Хёк. Что за бред ты несешь?

Закипая, Донхёк вскочил на ноги, ударив ладошками по столу.

— Да я своими глазами видел, как вы с Хуаном целовались за общежитием!

Поскольку восклик парня прозвучал излишне громко, в столовой мгновенно воцарилась тишина, и внимание всех присутствующих оказалось привлечено к сидевшей за столиком у окна друзьям. Впрочем, очень быстро все обернулись к устроившемуся в противоположном углу Ренджуну, жующему сэндвич и застигнутому врасплох фразой Донхёка, введшей его в ступор в нелепой позе с набитым ртом. Когда же первый шок очень скоро прошел, Хуан оглядел толпу, глядевшую на него с любопытством посетителей зоопарка при виде редкого животного. Такого мысленного сравнения было достаточно, чтобы, медленно закипая, Ренджун быстро проглотил кусок и поднялся, сердито произнеся:

— Да я скорее жабу поцелую, чем этого! На него даже смотреть противно! Фу!

Подхватив свой бумажный стаканчик с чаем и сэндвич, Хуан направился к выходу, протискиваясь меж столов, совершенно не видя творившегося на другом конце столовой. А там, пока Минхён пытался усадить обратно за стол жаждавшего громких разоблачений Донхёка, Джено медленно закипал из-за сказанного Ренджуном. Джемин же был первым, кто понял, что вся эта ситуация начинает выходить из-под контроля, а потому положил руку на плечо лучшего друга, спешно произнося:

— Джено, успокойся, он…

— Достал гаденыш!

Резко сбросив руку На, Джено вскочил с места, в рывке бросившись к Хуану, оказываясь возле него за считанные секунды. Когда крепкие пальцы обхватывают его запястье дергая на себя, Ренджун громко вскрикивает, потому как мало того, что Ли умудрился схватить его за рану, так и достаточно горячий чай выплескивается ему на руку.

— Пусти, идиот! Совсем с головой не дружишь?!

— Тебе стоит взять свои слова обратно! Хочешь сказать, что я хуже какой-то жабы!

— Иди к черту, Ли! И да, в сравнении с тобой, любая жаба писаная красавица!

— Ну всё, ты сам нарвался!

Выпустив чужое запястье, Джено резко перехватил Хуана за грудки, но драки так и не произошло. К этому моменту возле враждующей парочки успели оказаться Минхён, Джемин и Кун, которые спешно растащили их в разные стороны. И пока На и Марк пытались призвать Джено к благоразумию, Ренджун, отойдя к ближайшему столу, опустил на него остатки своего неудачного завтрака, принимаясь торопливо рыться в сумке. Стоявший возле своего соседа Кун встревожено поинтересовался его состоянием, но Хуан лишь сухо ответил, что с ним всё в порядке, а затем вытащил из сумки платок Чэнлэ, принявшись стирать с руки остатки чая. Слегка обвязывая под конец платком чуть обожженную руку, и окончательно спеша покинуть столовую, напоследок всё же бросая Джено раздраженное:

— Сумасшедший!

Как только Ренджун покинул столовую, Джемин и Марк увели Ли обратно к своему столу, сетуя, что ему следует держать себя в руках и не завязывать бессмысленных драк, чтобы не быть отчисленным. Уже у стола Минхён не удержался, сердито обратившись к своему парню, наблюдавшему за всей этой потасовкой с явным недоумением:

— Серьезно, Хёк. Не знаю, что ты видел. Но ты явно обознался. Эти двое в мире жить не могут совершенно!

Насупившись, Хэчан скрестил руки на груди, раздраженно фыркая.

Окинув взглядом друзей, Джемин, понимая, что теперь настроение окончательно испорчено у всех, со вздохом опустился на свое место, пытаясь хоть как-то сгладить эту ситуацию.

— Ладно. Давайте завтракать. Всё же сегодня понедельник, а значит день будет непростой. Так что забудем о случившемся, договорились?

Не дождавшись ответа, На вернулся к еде, периодически поглядывая то на насупившегося Донхёка, то на сердитого Минхёна, то на внезапно ставшего растерянно-задумчивым Джено.

И вряд ли прямо сейчас кто-нибудь мог угадать, что все мысли Ли были отнюдь не о недавней ссоре, а о том, откуда у Хуана его носовой платок, который он легко смог узнать по своим инициалам, вышитым когда-то заботливой бабушкой. Можно было предположить, что платок Ренджун нашел на улице, когда он развязался, упав с лапы бродячего пса, вот только Джено был уверен, что крепко завязал узел, а значит, так просто платок вряд ли бы соскользнул. Если только Хуан намеренно не бегал за собакой, чтобы отвязать его со звериной лапы. Хотя зачем бы он стал делать такую глупость?

* * *

Чэнлэ несколько секунд с непониманием смотрит на платок в протянутой ладошке Ренджуна, после чего поднимает взгляд на кузена, растерянно произнося:

— Не знаю. Это точно не моё. Я его первый раз вижу!

Хмурясь, Хуан раздраженно потрясает платком в руке, потому что стараниями Ли у него с утра и так плохое настроение и Чжон своим ответом его не улучшает:

— Тогда, по-твоему, откуда у меня это? Я специально на всякий случай спросил у Куна, не его ли он, но он тоже ответил отрицательно. К тому же я и сам знаю, что Кун чаще пользуется либо бумажными платками, либо влажными салфетками. Поскольку я тоже без понятия чье это, остаешься только ты. Кроме тебя в нашу комнату никто не заходил.

— Да я правда не знаю чьё это! Мало ли как он попал к вам. Вдруг это кто-то из друзей Куна обронил!

— Я же тебе только что сказал…

Стоявший возле Чэнлэ Джисон, прежде молчавший и переводивший взгляд с одного родственника на другого, задумчиво склонил голову, рассматривая предмет спора, внезапно произнес, прерывая монолог Хуана.

— Это Джено.

— Что?

— Платок. Он Джено. Вот инициалы — Ли Джено. Он сам говорил, что ему бабушка с самого детства платки вышивает каждый год.

Насупившись ещё больше, Ренджун окончательно путаясь, мрачно выдохнул:

— И как тогда у меня в комнате его платок мог оказаться? Признавайся, пакостник, твоих рук дело?

Под тяжелым взглядом Хуана, Чэнлэ попятился.

— Да без понятия я! Мне делать что ли больше нечего? Но раз мы разобрались, верни ему его платок. А нам на занятия пора.

Подхватив Джисона за руку, Чжон поспешил прочь, торопясь скрыться из виду негодующего кузена.

Вновь оглядев платок, Ренджун тяжело вздохнул и запрокинул голову. Собирать у себя чужие вещи у него привычки не было, выбросить же платок не позволяла совесть, но и желания опять разговаривать с Ли у него тоже отсутствовало. Хуану с лихвой хватило утренней перепалки и нарываться на новую так скоро не хотелось. Взвесив всё в уме, парень решил, что дождется окончания занятий, а уже потом, так и быть, наведается к Джено и узнает его ли это вещь на самом деле. Может тогда он и сможет понять, как именно платок оказался в его комнате.


	10. Chapter 10

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Хуан буравит взглядом деревянную серую дверь с выведенными на поверхности темными цифрами «158». И если честно, сейчас он предпочел бы развернуться и уйти, нежели находиться в этом месте, но совесть заставляет его тяжело вздохнуть и постучаться, однако ответа на свои действия он не получает. Слегка приободрившись, что если в комнате никого нет, он запросто может уйти, Хуан, исключительно для убеждения самого себя, стучит ещё раз. Когда же он собирается уже направиться прочь, дверь всё же открывается, заставляя парня в десятикратном размере пожалеть о том, что он вообще сунулся в это место.

Распахнувший дверь Джено стоит перед ним в одних спортивных штанах со слегка влажными волосами. Первое удивление быстро сменяется у него на недовольство, плавно перетекшее в насмешку, стоит Ли заметить покрывший щеки Ренджуна румянец.

— Надо же! Вы только посмотрите! Сам Хуан Ренджун осчастливил меня своим присутствием. Чем обязан? Хочешь закончить начатое утром?

— Если мне не изменяет память, то это ты у нас всегда горазд кулаками по поводу и без махать, а я пришел поговорить.

Чуть сощурившись, Ли отошел в сторону, кивая внутрь комнаты.

— Ладно. Заходи.

Переступив порог, Ренджун едва заметно вздрагивает, когда Джено захлопывает за ним дверь. Быстро оглядывая комнату, Хуан с тоской думает, что, пожалуй, ему было бы спокойней, будь здесь На, но сейчас кроме них двоих здесь никого нет, и от этого воздух пропитывается странным напряжением.

Пройдя мимо Ренджуна, Джено направляется к шкафу в углу, но, точно передумав, останавливается, разворачиваясь к своему внезапному визави.

— Ну и? Что ты хотел?

Хуан хмурится, а затем вынимает из кармана платок, протягивая его Ли.

— Вот. Джисон сказал, что он твой.

Джено задумчиво разглядывает собственную вещь, при этом глядя на неё так, точно видит впервые.

— Да. Это моё. Могу я узнать, откуда он у тебя?

На мгновение Ренджун тушуется, но быстро берет себя в руки.

— Нашел у себя в комнате.

— Хм, интересно…

— Мне, знаешь ли, тоже! — Хуан насупливается, буравя мрачным взглядом Ли, который всё с тем же задумчивым видом смотрел на платок, — вы что теперь благодаря Марку не только бегаете через черный ход, но и забираетесь в чужие комнаты?!

Подняв голову, Джено с нескрываемым удивлением взирает на своего гостя, точно думая, что он либо шутит, либо бредит.

— Думаешь, мне больше нечем заняться, кроме как пробираться в твою комнату? По такой логике, я могу обвинить тебя, что ты его украл.

— Я?!

От шока Хуан опускает руку с платком, теряя дар речи от возмущения, однако Ли ухмыляется, продолжая:

— Но делать я этого не стану, потому как последний раз я его видел на лапе бродячего пса, хотя… он был довольно странным. Не думаешь, что тебе стоит объясниться?

Ренджун чувствует, как внутри всё холодеет от пристального взгляда и медленно цепенеет. Голос резко садится и звучит едва слышно, когда парень решается ответить.

— Мне не в чем перед тобой объясняться. В любом случае, мне это не нужно.

Хуан быстро опускает платок на маленькую тумбочку у двери, желая поскорее уйти, но холодный голос Джено останавливает его, стоит Ренджуну взяться за дверную ручку.

— Так и будешь вечно бегать? Может, раз уж ты здесь, проясним наши отношения от начала до конца?

Крепче сжимая металлическую ручку, Хуан хмурится, а затем медленно выдыхает, разжимая пальцы и вновь оборачиваясь к Ли.

— Наши отношения? Наши отношения закончились ещё в детстве, когда ты сам решил, что видно слишком хорош, чтобы дружить с таким, как я! Это ты оттолкнул меня, а не наоборот. И до сих пор продолжаешь вечно придираться! Да хотя бы взять сегодняшнее утро! Обсуждаете со своими друзьями какую-то чушь, и в итоге все равно я крайний!

— Ты сказал, что никогда не станешь целовать меня!

Усмехнувшись, Ренджун нервно рассмеялся.

— И что? Разве тебе не должно быть на это всё равно? Ты звучишь так, будто хочешь со мной целоваться! Это даже звучит глупо!

Джено молчит, сжимая руки в кулаки, отчего Хуан в тревоге ёжится, думая, что его точно побьют, но вместо этого Ли только тихо цедит сквозь зубы.

— Глупо значит. Ну, прости, что ты мне нравишься, и я действительно хочу поцеловать тебя.

От услышанного Ренджун ненадолго задерживает дыхание, забывая дышать и только растерянно глядит в серьезные глаза Джено, пока не отвечает тихо, удивляя ни только Ли, но и себя.

— Тогда чего ты ждешь? Или мне делать всё самому?

Внутри точно что-то щелкает, и Хуан уверенно делает шаг к Джено, опуская руки ему на плечи и сразу целуя страстно и глубоко. У Ли мгновенно кружится голова, а в ушах шумит. Руки по-хозяйски обхватывают Ренджуна, притягивая ближе к обнаженной груди. Кажется, разум остается где-то за пределами комнаты, потому что поцелуй с самого начала выходит слишком развязным и пошлым, со сплетающимися языками, ласкающими друг друга. Хуан чуть вздрагивает, когда чувствует под футболкой невозможно горячие ладони, от которых он тихо стонет, разрывая поцелуй, неотрывно глядя на приоткрытые губы Джено из которых вырывается сбивчивое дыхание. Придерживая одной рукой талию Ренджуна, Ли тянется к двери, щелкая замком, хрипло и чуть рычаще произнося:

— Теперь я тебя от себя никуда не отпущу.

Отчего-то Хуан чувствует себя точно перебравшим алкоголя, испытывая небывалую уверенность и дерзость, с усмешкой беря Джено за подбородок, разворачивая к себе, негромко произнося перед тем, как втянуть Ли в очередной поцелуй:

— Не отпускай… Никогда…

Будучи слишком сосредоточенным на парне перед ним, Джено лишь мельком думает, что все происходящее выглядит до невозможности правильным, и, что кажется ещё более странным, абсолютно нормальным и привычным. Ли уверен, что это их первые поцелуи, но отчего-то они кажутся такими знакомыми, будто они целовались уже бесконечное количество раз.

* * *

Джемин напевает себе под нос что-то из новомодной попсы, бегло думая — найдется ли у них в комнате что-нибудь перекусить, или же придется сбегать до закрытия к ближайшему кафе или магазину? Столовая к этому часу уже не работала, а есть хотелось неимоверно.

Остановившись перед их дверью, На дергает на себя дверь, будучи уверенным, что Джено вернулся раньше, но замок оказывается внезапно запертым, сбивая парня с толку. Несколько секунд растерянно поглядев на закрытую дверь, Джемин тянется за ключами, пытаясь понять, куда мог деться его друг, который по своей натуре домосед, но отчего-то последнее время периодически куда-то пропадает. Хотя На не сильно заморачивается по этому поводу — у него и без того хватает хлопот и забот.

Замок тихо щелкает, и парень открывает дверь, заходя внутрь, но сразу тормозя, точно налетая на невидимую стену. Глаза расширяются так, что грозят вылезти из орбит, а рот открывается то ли в беззвучном шоке, то ли в безнадежной попытке заорать или выматериться.

Из комнаты Джемин, сам не понимает, как успевает вылететь, приходя в себя на другом конце коридора, возле комнаты Марка и Донхёка, смутно припоминая, что он не только за собой успел дверь захлопнуть, но и закрыть на ключ — от греха подальше.

С опаской бросая взгляд в сторону их комнаты, На барабанит в чужую дверь, которая сдается под его напором очень скоро, являя взору Джемина недовольного Хэчана.

— Слышь ты, дятел! Если не перестанешь стучать, я…

Донхёк осекается, понимая, что дятлом является его друг, который, ко всему прочему, игнорирует одного из хозяев комнаты, протискиваясь внутрь и устремляясь прямиком к стоявшему в углу комнаты мини-холодильнику. Читавший у себя на кровати учебник Марк с задумчивым видом наблюдает за тем, как На по-хозяйски вытаскивает припрятанную на черный день на самом дне холодильника баночку пива и, шустро открыв её, практически залпом выливает содержимое себе в глотку.

— Ничего себе! — отходя от шока, Донхёк захлопывает дверь, возвращаясь в комнату упирая кулачки в бока, — Это что ещё за варварский набег на чужие запасы?

— Простите. У меня просто стресс.

Оторвавшись от успевшей опустеть банки, Джемин жалобно оглядывает друзей. Минхён садится на постели, откладывая книгу.

— Тебя бросила Ин Сон? Вы поругались?

Поджав губы, На удрученно вздыхает, качая головой.

— Нет… я… это сэндвич? Можно мне?

Настороженно глядя на Джемина, Хёк щедрым жестом руки разрешает парню приступить к трапезе, потому как сэндвич всё равно не его, а Марка. Минхён тихо вздыхает, но молчит.

Сев ближе к столу и еде соответственно, Джемин, не теряя зря времени, откусил кусок побольше, начиная говорить с набитым ртом, потому как две пары глаз предельно внимательно смотрели на него. Однако проблема оказалась в том, что разобрать толком хоть что-то было нельзя, и из всего невнятного мямленья можно было более ли менее понять лишь несколько отдельных слов: «Фено», «упью», «пифец» и «ёманы фери!»

Под конец Джемин тяжело и обреченно вздохнул, едва не подавившись сэндвичем, который судорожно принялся запивать остатками пива. Лишь ненадолго оторвавшись от банки, На уже внятно проговорил, прежде чем вернуться к выпивке: «Теперь я просто хочу глаза, которые это не видели!»

Понимая, что в целом из всей этой речи он не понял абсолютно ничего, Минхён развернулся к Донхёку, который глядел на Джемина с умильной улыбкой, не предвещавшей именно Марку ничего хорошего.

— Господи. Он сейчас миленький такой был, как большой хомяк. Давай его усыновим, раз ему видно с Джено плохо живется?

В этот момент Минхён в который раз задумался над тем, как его — отличника по предметам и поведению, угораздило связаться и подружиться с такими ненормальными людьми. Однако проблемы следовало решать по мере их поступления, а потому он со вздохом обратился к своему парню.

— Нет, Хёк. Мы не будем усыновлять Джемина только из-за того, что что-то увиденное нанесло ему душевную травму, и он едва не подавился сэндвичем!

Хэчан обиженно дует губы, но Марк решает вернуться к нему позднее, потому что в первую очередь следует разобраться с Джемином и непонятной причиной его стресса. Во-первых, потому что На его друг. Во-вторых, Минхён всё ещё оставался старостой их этажа и был обязан следить за порядком. Ну и, в-третьих, лишаться из-за голодного Джемина остатков еды он так же не хотел, а потому обратился к другу, чей взгляд уже скользил по их комнате в поисках ещё чего-нибудь съестного.

— Так, а теперь объясни толком, что произошло. У вас в комнате какие-то проблемы?

Перестав оглядываться, Джемин сосредоточил свое внимание на Марке.

— Проблемы? Не то слово! Как только Джено попадется мне на глаза, я его этими руками придушу! А ещё лучший друг называется!

Помрачнев, Минхён напрягся. Джемин впервые был столь категорично настроен в отношении Джено. Конечно, и у них бывали ссоры, но чтобы дошло до такого. Между тем На продолжал.

— Я всё понимаю, его эту любовь к животным и всё такое, но это же уже перебор! Где мне теперь спать? Сам-то слинял куда-то!

— Так, стоп. Он в общагу какого-то зверя притащил что ли?

— Если бы просто зверя! Их два! Два понимаешь! Псины здоровенные и… и… они… Боже, я хочу это развидеть! За что мне это!

Простонав, Джемин уткнулся лицом в ладони. Минхён с Донхёком задумчиво переглянулись. Конечно, благодаря Марку ребята позволяли себе чуть больше, чем остальные, но выкинуть такое было явно перебором.

— И что делать будем? — Хёк заметно притих, потому как в ответственные моменты, когда нужно было принимать серьезные решения, право главного голоса он всё же оставлял Минхёну, признавая, что он во многих моментах разбирается лучше.

— Пока надеяться, что эти звери не разнесут комнату и не привлекут лишнего внимания. Сейчас все уже должны вернуться в комнаты, а значит, пытаться вывести их может быть рискованно. Если привлечем лишнее внимание, не поздоровится всем. Хотя ума не приложу, как Джено мог их притащить? Попробуй ему, кстати, позвонить пока, Хёк, — не заставляя упрашивать себя дважды, Хэчан схватился за свой смартфон, пока Минхён вернул своё внимание к На, — Джемин!

Отняв руки от лица, внезапный гость убито взглянул на Марка.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что тебя эти собаки видно напугали, но скажи, что они уже успели натворить? Порвали что-то или сгрызли?

Ненадолго поджав губы, Джемин вымученно произнес:

— Нет. Такого я не заметил. Уже сумерки ведь темные были, так что я только их увидел и, когда понял, что они…

— Они…?

— Да что ты всё тянешь, Нана! Мы сейчас сами туда лучше сходим и проверим. Кстати, телефон у Джено выключен.

— Лучше не надо. Они же… они там трахаются! Вы понимаете?! И где! ГДЕ?! НА МОЕЙ КРОВАТИ! Я точно убью Джено, когда увижу!

— Тьфу ты! Я то думал, — Хэчан сердито подбоченился, хотя в следующий момент задумчиво склонил голову на бок, — Зачем Джено тащить к ним в комнату трахающихся собак? Может они сами туда заблудили как-то?

— Ага! И дверь заперли изнутри!

Джемин обиженно скрестил руки на груди. Тяжело вздохнув, Марк потер лоб рукой.

— Ладно. Сейчас в любом случае лишнее внимание нам привлекать не стоит. Будем надеяться, что до завтра эти звери будут вести себя тихо и спокойно. А завтра пропустим первые пары, чтобы вывести их через пожарную лестницу. Пока все будут на учёбе, нам вряд ли кто-то сможет помешать. Ну и, когда Джено объявится, там уже с ним лично поговорим, что у него за выходки.

Удовлетворенный собственным решением, Минхён кивнул сам себе. Удрученно посмотрев на дверь, Джемин, не удержавшись, задал последний волновавший его вопрос:

— Это, конечно, неплохо. Но где мне ночевать?

Опережая Марка, Донхёк небрежно махнул рукой.

— Останешься у нас. Поспишь на моей кровати. Мы всё равно чаще спим вместе…

Судя по мрачному взгляду Минхёна, последнюю часть явно было говорить необязательно, а потому дальше продолжать Хэчан не стал.

Джемин же на всякий случай предпочел сделать вид, что лишнего не услышал. Быть выгнанным ночевать в коридор он не желал. К тому же, ему и без того было о чем подумать, например, о странном поведении лучшего друга.


	11. Chapter 11

В состоянии полусна любые ощущения чувствуются острее.

Ренджун пребывает ещё в полудреме и потому легко улыбается, чувствуя, как ему по бедру скользит нечто пушистое, точно кисточка, правда, чуть колкая, а не мягкая, но её прикосновения всё равно невероятно приятны. Парень млеет, прижимаясь к горячему телу за спиной и сонно мычит, когда его плеча в череде нежных поцелуев дотрагиваются чужие губы. Наконец мозг просыпается, и осознание странности происходящего вынуждает Хуана дернуться и резко открыть глаза, оглянувшись. Позади лежит не менее сонный Джено, с закрытыми глазами прижимающий к себе Ренджуна.

Понимая, что они оба лежат полностью обнаженными, Хуан чувствует подступающую истерику и желание завопить на всё общежитие, но он ограничивается лишь дернувшимся плечом, когда Ли в очередной раз пытается его поцеловать, и судорожным воскликом:

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь в моей постели?!

Нахмурившись, Джено, наконец, неспешно отстраняется и открывает глаза, смотря на Ренджуна с не меньшим непониманием и растерянностью. Не спеша с ответом, пытаясь понять, что произошло, Ли оглядывается вокруг, выдавая хриплым ото сна голосом:

— Ну, технически, это ты в моей постели, а не наоборот. Потому что комната моя.

Хуан задыхается от негодования и возмущения, но понимает, что ответить ему нечего, потому как, осматриваясь вокруг, приходиться признать, что ночевал он явно не у себя. Поджимая губы и отчаянно краснея, Ренджун спешно выискивает взглядом свою одежду и, стараясь не сгореть от стыда из-за собственного вида, выбирается из кровати, торопясь одеться. Про то, что у него при этом ломит поясницу, а в нижней части тела ощущается дискомфорт, он старается не думать, так же как не смотреть на Джено. Зато Ли с явным интересом рассматривает худую фигуру при этом ловя себя на желаниях подняться следом, притянуть Хуана к себе и поцеловать, а после утянуть за собой обратно в кровать. Мысли же о том, чтобы вернуться к прежней вражде больше угнетают, хотя всё происходящее и кажется слишком поспешным и внезапным.

Одевшись, Ренджун спешит к двери, у самого порога останавливаясь, чтобы оглянуться и встретиться взглядом с севшим на постели Джено, наблюдавшим за ним с молчаливой задумчивостью. Не говоря ни слова, Хуан покидает чужую комнату, торопясь к себе, заранее пытаясь придумать, что ему сказать Куну, реши он спросить, где его сосед ночевал, если прежде таких выходок Ренджун себе не позволял.

Хлопок двери точно приводит Ли в чувства, вырывая из груди тяжелый вздох. Он плохо помнит прошлый вечер и минувшую ночь, хотя они ничего не пили, из-за чего мог быть такой провал. Впрочем, даже тех крупиц в его памяти, хранивших больше чувства, а не образы, хватает, чтобы понять, сколь насыщенно они умудрились провести время. Но главное, внутри от этих не полных воспоминаний становится невероятно тепло и хочется по-дурацки улыбаться. Упав на кровать, Джено с опозданием понимает, что находясь в своей комнате, лежит он на кровати Джемина, ибо она стоит ближе к двери, а далеко идти они вчера видно не захотели. Придумывая, что сказать На по этому поводу, Ли упускает тот момент, как дверь вновь открывается и на пороге застывает троица его друзей, слегка растерянно оглядывавшаяся вокруг.

— Так, я не понял. А собаки-то где?

Марк недовольно хмурится, пока Хэчан осматривает всё вокруг с тщательностью детектива. Джемин же, быстро скользнув взглядом по комнате, останавливает его на растерянном Ли, вновь севшем, прикрываясь одеялом, неуверенно спрашивая.

— Что-то потеряли?

— Ха! — На упирается кулаками в бока, — Это скорее ты совесть свою потерял! Во-первых, с какого ты в моей кровати дрыхнешь? И, во-вторых, на кой-тащишь к нам зверье всякое?!

Растерявшись, Джено переводит недоуменный взгляд с одного друга на другого.

— Зверье? Я никого не приводил. Зачем мне это делать?

— Это у тебя спросить надо! Потому что они же… они…

Джемин набирает полные легкие воздуха, чтобы продолжить возмущаться, но сил завершить речь об увиденном ужасе не находит, отчего вместо него, цокнув языком, выдает Донхёк.

— Трахались на его кровати. Кстати, вы нам теперь банку пива должны, которую он у нас выдул, лечась от стресса своего. Ах, да, сэндвич тоже.

Джено мало слушает вторую часть предложения, потому что его сбивает с толку ещё первая.

— Звери? Эм… здесь какая-то ошибка наверное.

— Не знаю, ошибка или нет, но Джемин сказал, что ты привел к вам в комнату двух животных.

— Да не было здесь никаких зверей! Здесь были только я и Ренджун!

Осознание сказанного приходит к Ли вместе с видом трех ошеломленных, полных растерянности лиц.

— В смысле ты и Ренджун?

Обычно весьма сообразительный Минхён всегда тормозил, стоило затронуть тему отношений, возможно именно поэтому инициатором в их романе был Хэчан, который первый смог хотя бы частично переварить услышанное.

— Вы с ним переспали?

Вздохнув, Джено закрыл лицо руками.

— Давайте лучше забудем об этом.

Непонимающе нахмурившись, Марк обернулся к На.

— Выходит, собак не было?

Немного сомневаясь, Джемин неуверенно произнес:

— Может быть, я действительно ошибся из-за темноты?

Хэчан шустро отмахнулся от Джемина.

— Да пофигу! Мне больше интересно, выходит я был прав? И давно вы нас за нос водили?

— Никого мы за нос не водили. Это случайно произошло и может, вы уже пойдете на занятия, а я смогу нормально одеться?

— Ладно. Но не думай, что эта тема закрыта, мы ещё вернемся к этому.

Ткнув в Джено пальцем, Донхёк подхватил Минхёна под руку и скрылся за дверью. Вздохнув, Ли уставился на задумчивого друга.

— Кхм… Джем, ты прости, что мы у тебя… Я вещи постираю, если что.

Поджимая губы, На устало произносит:

— Всё равно не понимаю. Неужели и, правда, показалось?

С напряжением вымученно улыбнувшись, Ли повел плечом. Немного помолчав, Джемин отмахнулся.

— Ладно. Я на учебу. А ты тогда порядок наведи!

Отойдя к двери, На вдруг резко развернулся, взглянув на растерявшегося от такого внезапного поворота Ли.

— Знаешь, Джено. Я раньше про это не думал, но последнее время ты ведешь себя слишком странно.

— Странно?

— Да. То спишь вечно, то где-то пропадаешь. Если у тебя проблемы, ты только скажи. Я всегда готов тебе помочь, мы же друзья!

Посомневавшись, Ли неуверенно ответил:

— Наверное, просто устал на учёбе. Но если что-то будет не так, то ты будешь первым, кому я расскажу о своих проблемах.

— Ловлю на слове!

Усмехнувшись, На вышел из комнаты.

Взъерошив волосы, Джено отбросил одеяло, собравшись подняться и одеться, но, не сделав больше ни одного движения, застыл в шоке. На светлой простыне, прежде скрытые под одеялом, были заметны рыжеватые и серые короткие волоски разной длины. Вот только на человеческие волосы они совершенно не походили, да и вещей, с которых эта шерсть могла осыпаться, в их комнате не было.

С тревогой вспомнив слова Джемина о животных в комнате, Ли судорожно сглотнул, проводя ладонью по простыне, собирая шерстинки. Голову Джено в одночасье переполнили множество мыслей, так или иначе сходившихся в воспоминаниях о летнем дне в далеком прошлом, когда между двумя детьми появился странный секрет, рассоривший их и вместе с тем связавший так, как ни одна клятва или обещание.

Торопливо поднявшись, парень принялся собирать одеяло и простынь, чтобы стряхнуть внезапные улики в их небольшую ванну и смыть, точно избавляясь от следов какого-либо преступления. На всякий случай, уже одевшись, Джено подмел в комнате пол и, надеясь, что больше нет никаких намеков на присутствие когда-либо в комнате каких-то зверей, поспешил в университет. Похоже, ему следовало срочно найти Ренджуна и о многом крайне серьезно поговорить. За эти несколько минут спешной уборки он успел о многом поразмышлять и теперь нуждался в подтверждении своих домыслов либо в их опровержении.

* * *

Джено выискивает Хуана взглядом, стараясь делать это как можно ненавязчивей. Всё-таки для окружающих они ненавидевшие друг друга враги, а значит стоит ему при всех приблизиться к Ренджуну, явно найдется какой-нибудь добряк, который решит их разнять, а Ли это сейчас было абсолютно не нужно.

Парень понимает, что ему ещё достанется за прогул пар, но сейчас есть вопросы гораздо более важные и серьезные, нежели учёба. Он сам всё ещё растерян из-за происходящего, но при этом старается всё осмыслить и понять. Сейчас, после ночи с Хуаном, его преследует настойчиво чувство, похожее на неутомимое дребезжание внутри. Быть рядом, обнимать, защищать.

Простое стремление найти Ренджуна, становится навязчивым желанием. Все вокруг точно обостряется, подталкивая его вперед — звуки, запахи, ощущения. Он словно прозревает, видя всё по-новому: более ясно и чётко.

Это кажется удивительным, но Хуана он прежде чувствует, нежели видит. Точно по наитию сворачивая в один из коридоров, мимо которого он собирался прежде просто пройти. Ренджун, идущий по нему, выглядит встревоженным и взволнованным, хотя возможно только для самого Ли, а не для окружающих. Он слегка теребит лямку рюкзака, при этом едва заметно покусывая нижнюю губу. Прежде глядя себе под ноги, Хуан слишком резко вскидывает голову, с испугом смотря на Джено, с которым их разделяет несколько метров. Ли хочется нервно засмеяться, когда у Ренджуна при виде него заметно расширяются зрачки.

Разнесшийся по коридорам звук звонка, возвещавший о начале занятий, разгоняет по аудиториям студентов, не успевших зайти в них вовремя. Хуан пытается вклиниться в общий поток и скрыться из виду Ли, буквально буравившего его спину взглядом, но в спешке залетает в пустую аудиторию, в которую следом за ним заходит и его преследователь.

Ренджун оглядывается по сторонам, будто надеясь найти дополнительный выход, но, признавая, что это тупик, разворачивается к Джено, тяжело вздыхая.

— Ну и что тебе опять от меня надо?

Ли рассматривает Хуана словно впервые, пытаясь заметить то, что возможно прежде не замечал, но Ренджун такой же, как обычно.

— Я всё ещё хочу поговорить о прошлом. И о нас. А то вчера… мы отвлеклись.

Ли непроизвольно начинает улыбаться, умиляясь смущению Хуана, когда он отводит взгляд, принимаясь вновь нервно теребить лямку рюкзака.

— Ладно. Я тебя слушаю…

Неспешно приближаясь к Ренджуну, Джено чуть усмехается, потому что Хуан так же медленно отступает от него.

— Последнее время, происходят несколько странные вещи. Возможно, им не стоит придавать какое-либо значение, но подозреваю, что за ними стоит нечто более серьезное и важное.

Ли хмыкает, когда Хуан, пятясь, врезается в кафедру, чуть прогибаясь в спине, выпрямляясь. Остановившись в нескольких шагах, Джено склоняет голову на бок. Загонять Ренджуна в тупик не является его целью, а потому он просто ждет, когда сможет продолжить. Хуан же хмурится, недовольно огрызаясь:

— И что? Опять хочешь сделать меня крайним в собственных неудачах?

— Нет. Я хотел поговорить о том дне, когда мы познакомились.

Замерев, Ренджун широко распахнул глаза и взволнованно сглотнул, а после с испугом едва слышно произнес:

— Я никому об этом никогда не рассказывал. И я не собираюсь делать это в будущем. Клянусь. Поэтому…

Пальцы Хуана нервозно вцепляются в лямку сумки до побелевших костяшек, потому что Джено неспешным шагом сокращает оставшееся между ними расстояние. Останавливаясь напротив, встав едва не вплотную к Ренджуну, Ли вынуждает парня перед собой чуть запрокинуть голову, потому что разница в их росте пусть не большая, но всё-таки есть.

— Поэтому что? — Джено упирается ладонями в кафедру по обе стороны от Хуана, лишая его любых путей возможного отступления.

Ренджун говорит едва слышно, точно опасаясь, что кто-то может их подслушать.

— Поэтому ты можешь не волноваться, что кто-то ещё узнает о том, что ты оборотень.

Ли пару секунд молчит глядя в чужие глаза, а затем нервно усмехается, делая последний шаг, оказываясь вплотную к Хуану, слегка вздрогнувшему, когда его внезапно крепко обнимают. Джено сжимает чужое тело в своих руках, опуская голову к плечу Ренджуна. Он плохо понимает, что теперь делать, однако есть то, о чем он не может промолчать.

— Помнишь лекцию профессора Хо? Он говорил, что люди с геном волка могут не помнить своих перевоплощений. Думаю, я понимаю почему… Потому что, чтобы вспомнить, нужно принять в себе зверя. А ведь так трудно признаться даже себе, что ты другой. Не такой, как остальные…

— Джено? — Хуан теряется, когда слышит тяжелый вздох. Отстраняясь, Ли заглядывает в его глаза.

— В тот день, когда я убежал от тебя, моя мать запретила мне общаться с тобой. Именно поэтому в следующий раз я оттолкнул тебя.

— Запретила? — Ренджун выглядел растерянным и ошеломленным.

Джено невесело усмехнулся.

— Именно. Взрослым не очень нравится, когда их дети играют с волками, — Хуан хмурится в непонимании, а Ли осторожно берет его за недавно пораненную руку, неспешно закатывая рукав, продолжая говорить, — Но даже вопреки этому, как бы я ни сопротивлялся, меня всё равно тянет к тебе, мой маленький волчонок…

Ренджун всё ещё путается в происходящем, пока Джено смотрит на синяк на тонкой руке, середина которого заклеена пластырем. Осторожно проведя по нему кончиками пальцев, Ли вздыхает, заканчивая:

— Прости, что не понял это раньше. Я бы не дал Джемину сделать это, если бы знал. Но кажется, теперь нам придется разбираться с происходящим вместе… потому что мы одинаковые. Ты такой же оборотень, как и я.

Поднимая взгляд, Джено улыбается, потому что темные глаза Хуана светлеют вызолачиваясь. Ренджун всё ещё растерян и, чтобы осознать происходящее и сказанное, ему нужно время, но когда Ли наклоняется к нему, целуя, он с готовностью отвечает. Среди всей происходящей путаницы и сложностей это единственное, что чувствуется правильным и закономерным, единственное, что приносит покой и умиротворение.


	12. Chapter 12

**Flashback**

_(моментами не хронологическое повествование)_

Двое мальчишек сидят плечом к плечу, оживленно обсуждая прочитанную только что книгу. Познакомившись всего пару часов назад, они уже готовы назвать друг друга лучшими друзьями, ведь им так интересно общаться, что даже расставаться и расходиться по домам совершенно не хочется.

Джено широко улыбается, смотря на восторженного лепечущего Ренджуна. Хуан говорит, что у него ещё множество интересных книжек, которыми он хочет поделиться со своим новым знакомым, ведь читать вместе намного интереснее.

Но постепенно Ли перестает слушать сидевшего перед ним мальчика. Все мысли Джено сосредоточены на том, что его новый знакомый очень красивый, настолько, что ни одна девчонка с ним не сравнится. Хотя они оба мальчики и это немного смущает — ведь разве могут мальчики нравиться другим мальчикам?

— Джено?

Хуан замолкает, подмечая странную задумчивость Ли, который в ответ только неловко улыбается и опускает взгляд, поправляя очки, а затем взволнованно замирает, стоит Ренджуну наклониться вперед и, заглядывая ему в лицо, с толикой волнения и расстройства спросить:

— Тебе неинтересно?

— Интересно…

Джено неотрывно смотрит в чужие глаза, чувствуя, как его сердечко всё сильнее и быстрее колотится в груди, будто он не просто сидит в тени деревьев и кустарников, а бегает на площадке. Ли сам теряется, когда его точно изнутри что-то толкает вперед, чтобы за мгновение обнять Ренджуна в охапку, сжимая крепко-крепко.

В первый миг Хуан пугается от подобных действий нового друга, но внезапно понимает, что ему это нравится. Джено теплый и милый, с ним легко и хорошо, а ещё он отчего-то пахнет чем-то необычным, но таким приятным и родным, что трудно удержаться от возможности уткнуться носиком ему в плечо и обнять в ответ.

Однако смущение и неловкость берут верх, вынуждая ребят отстраниться.

Мальчишки отодвигаются друг от друга, лишь спустя пару секунд решаясь поднять глаза, чтобы уже в следующий миг распахнуть их в шоке и удивлении. Слишком уж неожиданно и немного страшно видеть перед собой нового знакомого с необычайно светлыми желтовато-золотистыми глазами.

Растерянность очень быстро переходит в испуг, заставляющий детей вскочить на ноги и в панике разбежаться в разные стороны. А прибежав домой, мальчишки, будучи крайне взволнованными, поделятся увиденным с родителями и получат от них строжайший наказ — не водить дружбу с оборотнями! Никогда!

* * *

Ладошки Ренджуна слегка потеют от волнения, когда он сжимает в руках большую толстенькую книжку с картинками о приключениях отважных путешественников — совсем новенькую и ещё не читанную, но явно очень интересную. Взгляд мальчика скользит по площадке, выискивая нужного ему человека.

Хуан много думал над словами мамы, но в итоге решил, что, несмотря на её предупреждение, он всё равно хочет поладить с Джено. Ведь это же так интересно дружить с оборотнем! Именно поэтому имени своего нового знакомого он родителям не назвал. Вдруг взрослые решат причинить ему вред, хотя ничего плохого Ли не сделал. К тому же он понравился Ренджуну, как никто другой. Было в нем что-то родное и знакомое, отчего казалось, что ему можно было доверить любые тайны и секреты. С таким надежным другом можно и в разведку, и на реализацию любых шалостей и проказ. Во всяком случае, в это маленькому Джуни очень хотелось верить.

Ещё крепче прижимая к груди свою книгу, Ренджун, наконец, замечает Джено на противоположной стороне площадки, болтающего о чём-то с другими мальчишками. Хуан неловко мнется, не решаясь подойти к недавнему знакомому при посторонних, но именно в этот момент Ли машет друзьям рукой, разворачиваясь и направляясь по аллее в сторону фургончика с мороженым и напитками.

Улыбка сама по себе появляется на губах Ренджуна, и он спешит вперед, неловко семеня следом за Ли, настигая его в центре той самой аллеи.

— Джено!

Остановившись, Ли оборачивается на свое имя, чуть растерянно смотря на догоняющего его мальчишку, который пару секунд мнется в паре шагов, а затем всё же решается подойти ближе, протягивая руки с книгой перед собой.

— Привет! Знаешь, мне купили истории о путешественниках. Если хочешь, можем почитать вместе.

Джено заметно сомневается, будто решает для себя какой-то важный вопрос, а затем делает быстрый шаг к Хуану, со всей силы отталкивая его от себя.

— Отстань от меня!

Ренджун лишь растерянно распахивает глаза, чувствуя, как заваливается назад, падая на асфальт, больно ударяясь мягким местом и выставленными руками, к тому же книга, выпав из вспотевших ладошек, весьма неудачно ударяется о бордюр корешком, переворачиваясь и падая заостренным углом как раз на руку Хуана, до крови рассекая кожу. Глаза очень быстро наполняются слезами, а внутри всё разъедает чувством боли и обиды.

Схватив первую попавшуюся под руку вещь, коей оказывается разнесчастная книга, Ренджун запускает её в Ли, но сил у него оказывается мало, да и Джено успевает по большому счету увернуться, отчего она лишь слегка задевает его скулу.

Мрачно хмурясь, Джено сверху вниз зло смотрит на плачущего Ренджуна, а затем разворачивается, пиная валявшуюся книгу в сторону и уходит прочь, уже не за напитками и мороженым, а просто домой, потому что на самом деле ему самому хочется заплакать, ведь внутри внезапно так больно просто от того факта, что он обидел Хуана.

Шмыгая носом, Ренджун медленно поднимается, растирая здоровой рукой по лицу слёзы. Подбирая ставшую потрепанной книжку, мальчишка ковыляет домой. Уже возле дома он видит серого щенка, не сильно маленького, но которому всё ещё далеко до взрослого пса. Щенок поджимает уши и робко виляет хвостом при виде Хуана, заставляя его остановиться, а затем присесть на тротуаре, чтобы погладить малыша. Всё сильнее махая хвостом, щенок принимается вылизывать чужие пальчики, заискивающе заглядывая в заплаканные глаза. Понемногу Ренджун начинает улыбаться, и тугой узел обиды внутри постепенно отпускает.

Точно подмечая такие перемены, щенок начинает махать хвостиком, как пропеллером, а затем отбегает в сторону, но всё равно оборачивается, чтобы напоследок взглянуть на мальчика со следами высохших слёз на лице. Только после этого он немного неуклюже убегает прочь.

Последний раз шмыгнув носом, Хуан поднимается с тротуара, заходя в свой дом.

* * *

Госпожа Хуан возвращается домой с наступлением сумерек. Пока её муж в командировке, она присматривает за домом и сыном, который обычно всегда ждет прихода матери с работы, но сегодня внезапно не выходит её встречать.

Заглядывая в спальню подростка, видя расстеленную постель, женщина не желает тревожить сон своего малыша Джуни, а потому тихо покидает комнату. Она понимает, что у него пора экзаменов и переход в старшую школу, а значит, он очень устает от бесконечного волнения, тревоги и напряжения из-за учёбы. Хотя Ренджун и без того учится весьма неплохо, мальчишка всё равно очень усердно заучивает весь материал, который может пригодиться ему на экзаменах.

Вот только на деле, реши госпожа Хуан подойти к кровати, её могло ждать внезапное открытие — отсутствие сына в постели. Вместо него же там одиноко лежало лишь сбитое одеяло.

* * *

На заднем дворе дома, два подросших щенка — рыжеватый и серый, бегают друг за другом, порой игриво прикусывая чужие хвостики, или цапая друг друга за мордочку, тут же заботливо её вылизывая. Так они долго продолжают свои салки и чехарду, пока в доме не гаснет свет и рыжеватый щенок не устремляется к порогу задней двери дома.

Растерянно провожая своего друга взглядом, серый щенок пару секунд медлит, а затем срывается следом.

На ступени дома вместо щенка поднимается уже худой подросток, чью наготу скрывает темнота ночи и пушистый хвостик, огибающий бедра. Едва дотрагиваясь двери, он не успевает её открыть, как второй юноша, более высокий и крепкий, спешно разворачивает его к себе. Вызолоченные глаза оглядывают улыбающееся лицо напротив, а желание быть ближе никак не покидает.

Они видятся слишком редко — раз или два в год, а то и реже, но сейчас сдерживать себя для них становится всё труднее. Внутри бурлят гормоны, будоража кровь и пробуждая первые взрослые желания, которым ещё не приходит время раскрыться в полной мере. Однако удержать себя от поцелуя им всё же не удается. Самый первый, самый волнительный и томный, стирающий игривость дружбы, заменяя её на нежность первой влюбленности, переходящей понемногу в крепкую любовь.

Впрочем, совсем скоро, никто из них не будет помнить об этом поцелуе, как и обо всём остальном… ровно до тех пор, пока зверь внутри не вырвется на волю, вытесняя людские предрассудки, сомнения и страхи, погружаясь в собственную привязанность, спеша навстречу к своему возлюбленному.

* * *

Странный серый защитник пусть не часто, но появляться в жизни Ренджуна, спасая от хулиганов или провожая по вечерам до дома, когда он поздно возвращается из библиотеки или с дополнительных занятий у репетиторов.

И в целом, в жизни Хуана всё неплохо, но одна деталь всё же заметно огорчает и расстраивает. После окончания летних каникул, с началом учебного года, оказывается, что они ходят в одну и ту же младшую школу с грубияном Джено, постоянно ссорясь, ругаясь и огрызаясь.

Они точно следуют друг за другом, попадая из младшей школы вначале в общую среднюю, а после и в старшую.

Когда же приходит время поступления в университет, видя среди первокурсников знакомое лицо, никто из них уже не удивляется этому, принимая, как некую данность, хотя такая закономерность слегка раздражает, действуя на нервы, но вместе с тем дает обоим и некоторое успокоение — кто-то важный рядом, а значит всё в порядке…


	13. Chapter 13

Если бы это был не его телефон, Ренджун явно бы сказал, что Джено использовал какой-то фильтр, а так приходится признать, всё происходящее — реально. Реальны обнимающие его за талию руки Ли, реальны их лица вместе на экране телефона, так же как реальны у них обоих звериные глаза, чуть выступающие клыки и торчавшие вверх лохматые уши, которые Хуан даже ощупывает у себя на голове, убеждаясь в их существовании.

Выключая телефон, Ренджун ещё пару секунд смотрит задумчивым взглядом прямо перед собой, осмысливая всё и переваривая. Стоявший рядом Джено так же его не прерывает, потому что ему и самому есть о чем подумать, во-первых, конечно, об их положении и, во-вторых, о навязчивом желании тоже потрогать ушки Хуана. Ещё до того, как он осмысливает это до конца, рука сама собой тянется к чужой макушке, массируя и почесывая за ушком, слегка перебирая волосы, отдающие рыжеватым оттенком. В мгновение ока мысли у Ренджуна принимаются куда-то уплывать, а глаза прикрываются в блаженстве от получаемого удовольствия. Правда длится эта эйфория недолго, равно до того момента, как парень слышит тихое поскуливание и понимает, что эти звуки издает он сам. Быстро выворачиваясь из рук Джено, Хуан буравит его сердитым взглядом.

— Не делай так!

— Мне показалось, что тебе понравилось.

— Нет, — Ренджун хочет возмутиться, но звучит отчего-то неуверенно и как-то жалко, а потому он спешит сменить тему, — Лучше стоит понять, как это контролировать. Я не хочу чтобы… чтобы меня заперли в какую-нибудь клетку и начали изучать.

Джено вздыхает, когда видит, как Хуан поджимает губы, а затем вновь тянет его к себе. Ли тоже пугают образы о клетке и любопытных ученых, хотя мысль, что в ней может оказаться Ренджун, страшит сильнее, нежели вариант, что он сам может попасться.

Ощущая возобновившиеся объятия, в этот раз Хуан не сопротивляется. Ему начинает казаться, что у Джено просто какая-то особая потребность обнимать его, при этом он сам постепенно начинает привыкать к этому обволакивающему ощущению заботы.

— Мы разберемся с этим. И научимся всему необходимому. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы никто не причинил тебе вред.

— Почему? Я всегда думал, ты меня ненавидишь.

— Это не так. Как я и сказал, меня тянет к тебе. Я хочу о тебе заботиться и… любить тебя. Потому что — ты мой. Просто мой. Самый важный. Значимый. Необходимый. …Хотя после всего что было, ты можешь мне не поверить, я понимаю. Но позволь мне хотя бы просто быть рядом, и ты сам увидишь это и поймешь.

Ренджун не торопится с ответом, смотря в чужие глаза, которые постепенно темнеют, становясь обычными, хотя атмосфера между ними остается прежней. Джено смотрит на Хуана с непривычной нежностью и надеждой, от чего сомнения отходят на второй план и он просто отдается собственным чувствам, тем, что жили внутри уже давно, но всегда подавлялись им и прятались в глубине души.

— Я верю тебе. А ещё… я тебя люблю.

Слегка смущаясь сказанных шепотом слов, Ренджун робко улыбается, пока внутри разливается тепло и с сердца точно падает камень от ответной улыбки. Ли просто прижимает к себе ещё крепче своего волчонка, впервые за всё время их знакомства чувствуя удовлетворение и успокоение.

* * *

— Минхён!

— Д-да?

— Ущипни меня. Возможно у меня галлюцинации.

— Тогда у нас они тоже есть. И это пиздец как странно выглядит!

Джемин пару раз моргает, как и замершие рядом Марк и Хэчан. В углу столовой за одним столом сидели Ренджун и Джено, которые о чем-то шептались, тихо смеясь. Выглядело это абсолютно для всех непривычно, отчего окружающие то и дело поглядывали в их сторону с заметным удивлением, не говоря уже о шокированных друзьях, которым требуется время всё переварить и осознать, прежде чем подойти к столику спонтанной парочки.

— Привет, ребята! Я так понимаю, я действительно был прав!

Донхёк с деловым видом усаживается напротив вскинувших голову Ли и Хуана, говоря теперь уже с твердой и уверенной интонацией, вместо вопрошающей. Джемин и Марк присаживаются рядом, бегло кивая в приветствии, не решаясь вставлять хоть слово, так как им тоже хочется услышать в первую очередь объяснения от двух некогда лютых врагов (по общественному мнению).

Ренджун с легким непониманием смотрит на Джено, который бросает взгляд на своего нового парня, а затем кивает.

— Да, прав. Мы реально встречаемся.

Донхёк слегка хлопает по столу, многозначительно поглядывая в сторону Марка и Джемина.

— Вот! А вы мне не верили!

Минхён едва удерживается от закатывания глаз, решая всё же уточнить интересующий его вопрос:

— И давно вы вместе? Просто вы же буквально накануне ругались. К чему тогда были нужны все эти ссоры?

Повернувшись, Ли задумчиво заглянул в глаза Хуана.

— Ну, можно сказать, что с сегодняшнего утра встречаемся, а раньше…

— Это было вроде своеобразной формы ухаживания.

Ренджун улыбнулся, смотря на Джено, который не удержался от того, чтобы не съязвить слегка в ответ.

— О, да! Пришлось наглядно доказывать, что я лучше жабы.

Тихо фыркнув, Хуан хотел отвернуться, но Ли торопливо подцепил его подбородок рукой, поворачивая к себе и прижимаясь своими губами к его, вызывая вокруг ошеломленные вздохи и шепотки.

— Эй, ребята! Не при детях же! — Донхёк поспешно прикрыл глаза Джемину, который недовольно засопел носом, но промолчал.

Оторвавшись от Ренджуна, тут же приложившего ладошки к покрасневшим щекам, Джено хмыкнул.

— Если не забыл, у этого ребёнка есть девушка.

— Вот именно. Поэтому к таким вещам он может быть не готов!

Не удержавшись, Джемин скептически выгнул бровь.

— Донхёк, тогда обо мне тебе стоило подумать ещё, когда я остался ночевать у вас с Марком.

Над столом повисла неловкая тишина. И пока Минхён опустил голову, прикрыв лицо ладошкой, а целовавшаяся парочка переводила любопытные взгляды с одного парня на другого, Хэчан поджал губы, чтобы секунду спустя резко развернуться к Джено, выдавая:

— Кстати, раз ты сегодня прогулял занятия, так и быть, я готов одолжить тебе свои конспекты!

— Спасибо, Хёк. Ты совсем не палишься, — подавив смех, Джено всё-таки не смог удержаться от улыбки.

— Так! Я могу и передумать!

— О! Прости меня, великодушный!

— Так-то лучше. К тому же, раз вы уже едите, пойдем и мы что-нибудь возьмем.

Толкнув Марка в бок, вынуждая подняться вместе с ним, Донхёк поспешил к прилавку.

Джемин же, помедлив, задумчивым взглядом оглядел Джено и Ренджуна, после чего встал следом за друзьями и двинулся выбирать еду и для себя.

Постепенно, внимание окружающих сошло на нет, и Ли аккуратно взял под столом Хуана за руку, переплетая пальцы.

Безусловно, со временем, все привыкнут к ним, как к паре, хотя даже сейчас их мало заботило чье-либо мнение и какие-то пересуды. Гораздо важнее было то, что теперь они могли не скрывать свои чувства и пусть не сразу, а постепенно, заново узнавать друг друга, наверстывая потерянное время.

* * *

Джено лежит в кровати, млея от приятного разливавшегося чувства удовлетворения внутри. Конечно, для полного счастья ему не хватает Ренджуна рядом, но они в любом случае увидятся завтра, а значит нужно просто дождаться утра, чтобы иметь возможность вновь обнять и поцеловать Хуана, а главное, теперь он сможет делать это каждый день!

Вернувшийся из душа Джемин поглядывает на друга, а затем выключает свет, забираясь в кровать.

Удобнее устраиваясь, Ли готовится заснуть, желая, чтобы завтра наступило как можно скорей.

— Значит, у вас всё серьезно? Я имею в виду с Ренджуном.

Повернув голову в сторону соседней кровати, Джено ненадолго задумался, не столько над ответом, его он и так знал, сколько над тем, какую часть правды он мог бы рассказать На.

— Да. Серьезно. Может для остальных это неожиданно, но… я не думаю, что смогу встретить кого-либо хоть немного похожего на него или буду испытывать с кем-то те же чувства. Скорее, можно сказать, что он особенный для меня.

Джемин ничего не ответил, отчего Ли решился закрыть глаза, расслабляясь. Однако не прошло и пары минут, как ему пришлось вновь их резко распахнуть, в панике уставившись в темноту. Пусть ответ На прозвучал с задержкой, но для Джено он оказался действительно неожиданным.

— Ясно. Хотя это, наверное, логично. Не просто найти кого-то… своего вида? Я только… эм… не могу понять, почему, если ты обычный волк, он гривистый? Они же только в Бразилии водятся.

Неприятный холодок тревоги и беспокойства пробежал по коже. Судорожно сглотнув, Ли неуверенно, едва слышно спросил:

— И давно ты знаешь?

— Пару месяцев?

Замерев, Джено растерянно приподнялся.

— Пару месяцев? Но я сам понял это буквально сегодня. То есть у меня были подозрения, но… — замолчав, Ли пару раз моргнул, а затем сел и взъерошил волосы, — Пожалуйста, только не рассказывай про это никому, ладно?

С соседней кровати послышался тяжелый вздох, и На сел следом, включая лампу на прикроватной тумбочки.

— Ну, во-первых, я не собираюсь никому ничего рассказывать, ты ведь всё ещё мой друг. Да и сам подумай, у меня за столько времени была куча возможностей это сделать, но как видишь, окружающие всё ещё это не обсуждают, и даже не догадываются об этом. Во-вторых, изначально я знал только про тебя. Сложно, знаешь ли, не заметить, когда у твоего соседа иногда по ночам появляются уши и хвост, и он начинает скулить.

— Я так делал?

— Ну, да. К счастью, не часто. Хотя в первый раз меня это, конечно, напугало, но в тот момент мы уже жили вместе пару месяцев с начала учебы, и я подумал, что если ты не загрыз меня до этого, да и никого другого тоже, значит, лишний раз я могу не дергаться. Правда, мне казалось, что ты знал это, и я надеялся на твое признание, но потом понял, что это не так. Я поэтому и подбил Лукаса спросить профессора Хо на лекции об оборотнях. Его голос трудно было бы не расслышать в общем гомоне, к тому же это явно было интересно для всех.

— Выходит это был ты…

— Только не надо меня упрекать, остальные это никак не связали с реальными оборотнями. А я зато стал лучше тебя понимать. Но ты напугал меня, когда чуть не прибил после скейт-площадки. Честно, я и подумать не мог, что тот пес — это Ренджун. Даже когда я увидел вас вместе у нас в комнате вчера, эм… я честно подумал, что ты просто с улицы кого-то притащил. Ну, мало ли, какие у тебя предпочтения. У тебя же не было до этого отношений и… — вздохнув, На закрыл лицо ладонями, — боже, я всё равно хочу это забыть.

Постаравшись взять себя в руки, Джемин вновь взглянул на хмурого Джено.

— Мне тоже хочется, чтобы ты это забыл. И не причиняй ему больше вред, потому что…

— Я помню, ты обещал меня прикончить. Уверяю, твои горящие звериные глаза уже выглядели достаточно убедительно.

— Они у меня были?

— Вы, правда, ничего не помните и не контролируете себя?

— Эм, нет. Но возможно теперь это будет иначе. Я не знаю, если честно.

Нахмурившись, Ли потупил взгляд, погрузившись в размышления. Даже если в свое время он старался больше узнать об оборотнях, стремясь сохранить секрет мальчика из парка, столкнувшись с волком в самом себе, он понял, что в реальности, всё выглядит не так, как это воспринимает общество.

Джемин тоже молчал, думая о чем-то своем, пока не решился неуверенно спросить:

— Джено. И всё-таки, какого это быть оборотнем?

Растерянно взглянув на друга, Джено ненадолго задумался, а затем, подбирая и выверяя слова, тихо заговорил:

— Это похоже на другую реальность. Просто в какой-то момент всё видится иначе, не так как обычно. Острее, ярче, что ли. Именно в тот момент, когда внутри тебя просыпается зверь. Ты перестаешь быть человеком и подчиняешься инстинктам. Логика, разум, рассудок — всё отходит на дальний план. Но при этом, это не делает тебя хуже. Ты просто лучше понимаешь, что для тебя действительно значимо и важно. Для меня это Ренджун. Моя цель и смысл жизни. Возможно, звучит бредово, но… теперь, постепенно принимая эту свою новую сторону, я чувствую потребность быть с ним. Все же прежние заботы сейчас кажутся мелкими и незначительными. Я просто хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Если будет счастлив он, то и я буду счастлив тоже.

Хмыкнув, На по-доброму усмехнулся.

— Получается, вы что-то вроде парных?

— В смысле парных?

— Ну, волки ведь выбирают себе одну пару на всю жизнь и уже вместе формируют свою стаю. Может что-то вроде такого и у вас.

Нахмурившись, Ли задумался.

— Может быть.

Видя, что Джено и без того с лихвой хватает тем для размышления, Джемин потянулся к выключателю, гася свет.

— Ладно. Об остальном можно будет поговорить и потом, так что давай спать. Доброй ночи, Джено. И я всё ещё надеюсь, что ты меня не сожрешь и не загрызешь.

Покачав головой, Джено вытянулся в кровати, чуть усмехаясь.

— Не волнуйся. Ты всё равно не выглядишь съедобным. Так что, можешь спать спокойно. Приятных снов, Джемин. И спасибо.

Глубоко вздохнув, Ли закрыл глаза, окончательно расслабляясь.

Пусть Джено мало разбирался в том, как быть оборотнем, с учетом всех тонкостей перевоплощений. Да и о том, как лучше заботиться о Ренджуне, как о своей паре в их личной маленькой стаи, он не имел понятия. Но при этом во многих других вещах он был абсолютно уверен. Например, в том, что ему повезло с лучшим другом. И что многолетняя никому не нужная вражда, наконец-то, была завершена. Но главное, отныне он мог быть уверен, что не только он любит Хуана, но и сам Ренджун отвечает ему не менее крепким и искренним чувством.

С остальными же вопросами и проблемами они сумеют справиться и разобраться вместе. Ведь теперь они есть друг у друга, чтобы помочь и поддержать даже в самые трудные и сложные моменты. А их впереди у молодых оборотней ещё явно будет не мало, но это уже совсем другая история…


End file.
